The Bender I know is not of what you depict him as
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: John Bender had a bitter fight with his dad and ran away from home...but has no place to go. Claire won't accept him as they are broken up, Andy won't, Brian won't, and Allison won't so he is homeless. Bender also shows emotions. However people may think of him as your typical rebellious boy but it'll take a certain angel of Charlie's, Julie Rogers to see the Bender she knows!
1. Chapter 1

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Everyone thinks of John Bender as...surely, rude, crude, mean, spiteful, hurtful, and agressive but one of Charlie's Angels, Julie Rogers may think of or even know him to be a different person in a way. So anyways Bender finally moves out of his parents' home after a bitter argument with and abuse from his dad. Now Bender has nowhere to go and he is on the streets. Claire Standish won't accept him into her home, Allison won't, Andrew won't, and Brian certainly won't so he is left out on the cold streets. However unbeknownst to him Sabrina Duncan saw him and knew enough about him from others that she approached him and talked to him for hours.

Sabrina Duncan: what's your name?

John Bender:(stares at her clevage).

Sabrina Duncan: kid i asked you what your name was.

John Bender: Bender.

Sabrina Duncan: Bender what?

John Bender: John Bender and yours sweets?

Sabrina Duncan: Sabrina.

John Bender: Sabrina that's an interesting name.

Sabrina Duncan: thanks.

John Bender:(smirks a little).

Sabrina Duncan: hey kid how about i take you inside a little special place and you can relax there for a while.

John Bender: yeah anything to get out of the cold.

Sabrina Duncan: alright cool.

Sabrina takes Bender back to the station where she, Kelly, and Julie are working at because she has an idea of pairing him and Julie together.

Sabrina Duncan: ok you sit there.

John Bender:(sits down).

Sabrina Duncan: and someone will be right back for ya kid.

She goes into the room Kelly and Julie are in.

Kelly Garrett: so i was just saying you shou-

Sabrina Duncan:(comes in).

Kelly Garrett: hello Sabrina what brings you in this fast?

Sabrina Duncan: i saw some kid out in the streets and brought him back here.

Kelly Garrett: what kid?

Julie Rogers: yeah who is he?

Sabrina Duncan: i don't know but his name sounds familar.

Kelly Garrett: well what's his name?

Sabrina Duncan: John Bender.

Julie Rogers:(eyes get big as she may know who he is and whispers) John.

Kelly Garrett: Julie do you know him?

Julie Rogers: no i don't.

Sabrina Duncan: why does it seem like we've dealt with him before?

Kelly Garrett: i don't know but which one is he the boy in the leather jacket or the boy who is a complete mess?

Sabrina Duncan: well isn't the leather jacket boy a complete mess i mean what is he in for?

Julie Rogers: drugs.

Sabrina Duncan: well Bender is the one in the trench coat, jeans jacket, flannel shirt with a white shirt underneath it, leather fingerless biker gloves, long hair, pierced left ear, scarf, big shoes, red bandana on his left ankle, and shades.

Kelly Garrett: he does look like the one i told to work something out with his parents.

Julie Rogers: he also looks like he was kicked to the curb.

Sabrina Duncan: well we don't know that for sure.

Julie Rogers: well he is cute.

Kelly Garrett: you call 'that' cute?

Julie Rogers: yes.

Sabrina Duncan: so who's gonna go out there and talk to him?

Julie Rogers: i'll do it.

She goes out.

Kelly Garrett: Sabrina you have something up your sleeve what is it?

Sabrina Duncan: well you know how Julie has wanted a guy well he could be her guy.

Kelly Garrett: are you crazy he looks like a bum!

Sabrina Duncan: let's not be judgemental!

Outside

Julie Rogers: hi what's your name?

John Bender: mine? Bender.

Julie Rogers: Bender who?

John Bender: John Bender.

Julie Rogers:(nods).

John Bender: what's yours?

Julie Rogers: my name is Julie Rogers.

John Bender: Julie that's a beautiful name.

Julie Roger: thank you say John why did Sabrina find you on the cold streets?

John Bender: well i had an argument with my dad.

Julie Rogers: so after an argument you ran away?

John Bender: that's not the only reason i ran away.

Julie Rogers: oh and what's the other reason?

John Bender:(trying to fight back tears).

Julie Rogers: John it's ok to cry your eyes out i'm here.

John Bender:(holding tears back).

Julie Rogers: does he abuse you...physically?

John Bender:(doesn't answer).

Julie Rogers: he does doesn't he?

John Bender:(nods).

Julie Rogers: i can see why you were on the streets Johnny but let me tell you the streets is no place for a young healthy boy like you.

John Bender: well(tears stream down his face) where else can i go none of my friends want me not even my ex girlfriend Claire so i'm homeless.

Julie Rogers: not anymore John.

John Bender:(looks up at her with glazed eyes) wh-what do you mean?

Julie Rogers: get your things Johnny or whatever you have and you can stay with me.

John Bender: really?!

Julie Rogers: yes(kisses him on the cheek).

John Bender: why did you do that?!

Julie Rogers: because i know you're scared to.

John Bender: well thanks i kinda needed that.

He starts crying because he never felt loved before in his life

Julie hugs him and comforts him

Kelly: aww poor kid.

Sabrina: i know just think if i didn't find him.

Kelly: i know.

Julie:(rubbing Bender's back in comfort) ok Johnny you're gonna be alright don't worry.

John:(crying softly).

Julie: John do you have everything of yours?

John: yes in this bag.

Julie: alright let me just put some files away and then we can go home.

John: alright.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 2

Julie's roommate...and lover?

As we know it Bender has moved out of his parents house due to having a spat with and being abused by his dad. Julie told him he could live with her and he accepted. But will they be more than just roommates?

Julie:(done with her files) alright so i'm done for the night ladies and Jill comes in any minute for the next shift.

Kelly: ok.

Sabrina: bye Julie.

Outside

Julie: ok Johnny i am ready to take you to our home.

John: our home?

Julie: well it's your home too.

John: wow thanks.

Julie: don't mention it.

She drives home and goes in her house and shows him around

Julie: there's the kitchen.

John: neat.

Julie: bathroom.

John: impressive.

Julie: livingroom.

John: ok.

Julie: dining room.

John: wait we're gonna eat at the table instead of eating in front of the tv?

Julie: yes.

John: alright i can get used to that.

Julie: and the bedroom.

John: but Julie there's one bed.

Julie: well to be strictly honest with you John i am not in the habit of taking in stray young guys.

John: well you are now because you took me in.

Julie: you're right.

John:(looking at her beauty).

Julie: umm perhaps you wanna just relax on the couch while i take a shower.

She walks into her bedroom and takes her clothes off to where she is in her bra and underwear

John:(to himself) i'd rather be in the shower with you.

He looks at her while she's in her underwear and bra and then she steps into the shower and he then removes all of his clothes and steps in unbeknownst to her

Julie:(showering).

John: does someone want company?

Julie: John how did you get in here?!

John: i stepped in like you did Julie.

Julie: John i-

John then grabs her by the back of her hair and plants a kiss on her lips

Julie:(backs away) you kissed me?!

John: that's right Julie.

Julie: i kinda liked it.

John: so you wanna kiss again?

Julie: yes.

They kiss for what seems to be a long time and then they both step out of the shower and dry off and talk while they put their clothes on

Julie: John.

John: yes Julie.

Julie: i really uh really liked it when you kissed me.

John:(smirks).

Julie: i was just thinking maybe i don't know maybe-

John: make love?

Julie: later but-

John:(kisses her again).

Julie:(hugs him).

They get their clothes on and have dinner

Julie: John i was thinking maybe i should make you over.

John: what?!

Julie: you know cut your hair get you some brand new clothes you know things like that.

John: why?!

Julie: because it'd be better for you trust me.

John: ugh i'll try.

Julie: that's my Johnny. So John um this is totally a different subject but did you ever stand up to your father?

John:(doesn't answer).

Julie: John i asked you a question.

John: no.

Julie: why not?!

John: because i am scared of the man!

Julie: does he beat you?

John: yes and look at my right arm(shows her his cigar burn he got from his dad).

Julie:(gasps and eyes get big) ooh Johnny!

John: i know right all because i spilled paint in his garage.

Julie: well you won't get that from me.

John: i know.

Julie: John i seriously think you should stand up to your father.

John: Julie i can't i'm too scared.

Julie: John you need to and that's that.

John: but-

Julie: you'll be the BIGGER person.

John: true.

Julie: well John it's getting late how about you go to the bedroom and i'll be up there in a little while.

John: alright.

He goes and gets himself ready for bed and Julie who has Bender's house number dials the number and calls his father

Mr. Bender:(picks up) hello?!

Julie: hi is this Mr. Bender?

Mr. Bender: Mr. Bender speaking.

Julie:(whispers) well i just wanted to know if you can stop by my place tomorrow or if we could meet up at the Coffee Shop that'd be great.

Mr. Bender: alright lady and your name is?

Julie: Julie Rogers.

Mr. Bender: alright well see ya tomorrow miss.

Julie: ok bye.

She hangs up and goes and gets in the bedroom and gets herself ready and climbs into bed with Bender

John: who were you talking to on the phone?

Julie: it's a surprise.

John: Julie who was it?

Julie: ummmm it's someone you know but it'll surprise.

John: ok Julie.

Julie: yeah.

John:(turns the light out) so who's going to meet you at the coffee shop?

Julie:(eyes get big).

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 3:

Stand Tall

So after Julie made the phone arranging to meet Mr. Bender at the coffee shop she went up to bed and Bender asked her who she was talking to on the phone and now Julie has to answer the question. Julie answers his question a different way and Bender is just relieved but unbeknownst to him it was his father who was contacted by Julie. Will Bender finally stand up to his old man? Will he finally confess his love to Julie?

John: Julie seriously who are you going to meet at the coffee shop?

Julie: your father.

John: what?! why the Fuck are you going to meet up with my old man?! with that no good, son of a bitch, retarded, free loading, worthless, know it all prick?!

Julie: Johnny watch it with the language.

John: sorry Julie it's just that-

Julie: i know you have anger for him but John you need to stand tall and be man! For god's sake grow a back bone!

John: i know i know it's just that i can't handle another beating i mean i have taken more beatings for about 18 years of my life and now i am 19 going on 20 and i can't take it anymore!

Julie: i know Johnny but this is your opportunity to stand up to him and you have to do it no matter what!

John: i really hate to admit it but you're right but how can i reason with this ass hole?!

Julie: look you and your friend Cameron Frye suffer the same things only he is more weaker than you are!

John: look Cameron has his own problems and i have mine only thing is he knows how to handle his problems by going off with Ferris Bueller and having a great time knowing he is with his best buddy and on the other hand i don't know how to handle my problems being rational as you call it i mean i handle my problems with-

Julie: anger John! you handle things with anger and sometimes that it not right i mean the world cannot be your enemy all the time just because one is doesn't mean everyone is but you are going through that phase and let me tell you something you're almost at the light at the end of this long tunnel.

John: you're right.

Julie: i know i am because my father abandoned me and my mom mistreated me and i got through it and i know with my help you can too and maybe we can help Cameron.

John: yeah because you can't always run away from your problems.

Julie: see you are starting to see things the way i see them.

John: and you are starting to make me feel like i have a purpose to be around because one time i told my dad that with him being around i wondered how i am still alive and you know what Julie it wasn't the doctors, the psychologists, the medicines, the anti-depression pills, the people i met in that saturday detention, or even Claire Standish keeping me going it was knowing that you were around and seeing you everyday that's what was keeping me going.

Julie: John that was-that was so sweet.

John: it's true Julie because Claire isn't as understanding as you are.

Julie: wow i never ever heard such beautiful words before.

John:(smiles).

Then as fast as usual both were sound asleep and then the next day comes and Julie prepares to meet up with Mr. Bender and she tells John to remain calm when she returns with his father and John tells her he'll try.

Julie:(putting her earrings on) ok John i'm gonna meet up with your father today and then i'm gonna come back and bring him with me.

John: wait wait wait he's coming back with you?!

Julie: yes John and then that'll be your chance to say what you feel to him and stand up to him once and for all!

John:(balls up his fist).

Julie: Johnny easy with the anger.

John: ok i'll try, no promises though.

Julie: Johnny it's gonna be alright.

John: better hope so.

Julie then leaves and arrives to the coffee shop and sees Bender's dad and sits down and talks to him

Mr. Bender: hello miss and you are?!

Julie: Julie i talked to you on the phone.

Mr. Bender: oh yeah it's you alright sweetheart what do you have to say?!

Julie: what i have to say is your son is with me and-  
Mr. Bender: what?! you mean that no good son of a bitch is at your house?!

Julie: let's not get so hard on the words alright and yes he is at my house and he has something to say to you and you obviously have something to say to him and-

Mr. Bender:(grabs her by the hair) look lady you take me back to that house of yours so i can go and beat the hell of that good for nothing of a son because John is a good for nothing free loading son of a bitch!

Julie:(judo slaps his hand off of her hair) you listen to me Mr. Bender i'll have you know that the Bender I know is not of what you depict him as and he is your son and i love him and you're not gonna go back to my house and hurt him because if you do so help me you'll be sorry now let's stop the argument and go back and be civilized.

She twists his arm behind his back

Julie: or we can do it the hard way which do you prefer?!

Mr. Bender: your other plan.

Julie: that's what i thought.

She let's his arm loose and then they arrive back to her house and Julie goes in and tells Bender that his father is there and to be calm

Julie: John!

John:(gets off the couch) yes Julie?

Julie: ok before you say anything i just want you to know that your father is here with me i brought him back.

John:(eyes fill with rage and his fists are balled).

Julie: Johnny please i am begging you stay calm.

John:(angrily breathing heavily) where is he?!

Julie: outside but take it easy ok relax calm down.

John:(manages to calm himself) let him in.

Julie lets Bender's father in

Mr. Bender: Johnny!

John: dad!

Julie: ok how about you two sit down on the couches across from each other.

They do that

John:(stares at him with hate in his eyes).

Mr. Bender: boy you quit starin at me like that!

John: i'll stare at you how ever the fuck i want!

Julie: John watch it with the language!

Mr. Bender: yeah Johnny you don't talk to me like that or else!

John: you really think i give a shit old man?!

Mr. Bender: are you done because you better be done before i whip the shit out of you!

John: ugh i'm crushed!

Mr. Bender: i'm doing you a favor by not touching you right now!

John: so!

Mr. Bender: you done?!

John: not even close bud!

Mr. Bender: you done now come on just say the word Johnny do you want me to go off on you?!

John:(angrily) no and besides what can i say i'm thrilled!

Mr. Bender: you have to listen to me!

John: no i don't!

Julie: John!

Mr. Bender: yes you do!

John: no i don't bud!

Julie: John!

John:(to his dad) Eat my shorts you fuckin low life worthless pathetic excuse of a-

Mr. Bender slaps him across the face

John:(looks at him with such rage).

Julie:(looks at John).

John:(balls up his fist and stares his dad down).

Julie:(knowing what John is about to do and whispers to him) Johnny don't!

John:(keeps staring at his dad with such hate in his eyes and gets closer to him).

Julie:(tries to hold them away from each other).

Mr. Bender:(back hands Julie in the face).

John:(with such rage in himself grabs his dad by his shirt and in a very angry voice says) you get the fuck out of here before i kill you because you may have a problem with me and if you want to beat the shit out of me go ahead but don't you put your fuckin hands on her you hear me?!

Mr. Bender: boy you get your fuckin hands off me!

John:(angrily) i'm sorry i didn't hear you what was that?!

Mr. Bender: you heard me i didn't stutter!

He then pushes John to the floor and puts his foot on John's back pinning him to the floor

Mr. Bender: you touch me like that again you'll regret it!

Julie:(angrily holds him at gunpoint) take your foot off of him!

Mr. Bender:(does so and kicks Bender in the side and pulls him by the hair) now you listen to me boy i don't wanna ever see you again you hear?!

John: good because i won't miss you and besides i don't wanna go throught this with you man!

Mr. Bender: how come?!

John:(gets up) because i'd kill you and you know that!

Mr. Bender: really smart ass?! well then good bye and good ridince you worthless bum!

John: get out of my life and stay out you no good prick!

Mr. Bender grants his son his wishes and leaves promising to never ever come near him

John:(screams) FUCK YOU!

Mr. Bender:(pauses but continues walking his way home and soon disappears in a distance).

John:(quietly) fuck.

Julie: wow John you did it!

John: i didn't do anything Julie!

Julie: yes you did you stood up to him and scared him!

John: wow i guess i did.

Julie: thank you for defending me.

John: no thank you for defending me and saving my ass!

Julie: let's admit it we saved each other!

John: yeah we sure did and i feel a lot better that i told him how i felt although it almost got physical!

Julie: yes John but the main thing is you told him to leave you alone and now he is respecting your wishes.

John: yes he certainly is.

Julie: John is it true? were those things you said to me last night in bed true?

John: yes every word Julie.

Julie: awww(hugs him).

John: there's something i have been needing to tell you.

Julie: what?

John then gets nervous because he knows he is about to tell Julie he loves her but now is nervous to say it!

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 4:

The Spy Who Loved Me

After Bender stood up to his dad and told him to leave him alone he has big words to say to Julie but cannot bring himself to do so due to the fact he is nervous but unbeknownst to him Julie is feeling the same way. Will they finally confess love for one another? Is this just more than just being roommates?

(Flashback to Chapter 3)

John: there's something i have been needing to tell you.

Julie: what?

John gets nervous

(Out of Flashback)

Julie: well John what is it you have been needing to tell me?

John: what is it you have been needing to tell me Julie?

Julie:(stares at him).

John:(in his mind) come on Johnny this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Tell her man no holding back. Just look at those beautiful blue eyes.

Julie:(in her mind) come on Julie just admit it he's handsome and good looking. This is your golden opportunity to tell him. Just look at those beautiful brown eyes.

John:(finally mans up and listens to his heart) I love you, Julie.

Julie:(hugs him) i love you too John.

John: so it's true we do love each other.

Julie: i believe so.

John: i always knew i loved you. will you accept me?

Julie: of course.

John: i guess it's you and me forever.

Julie: we have all the time in the world.

John: then it's true.

Julie: what is?

John: we were made for each other.

Julie: yes it is and it's also true.

John: what is?

Julie: you are The Spy Who Loved Me ever since we laid eyes on each other.

John: apparently i am baby.

They kiss

Julie: John i knew i was beginning to like you.

John: i knew that too Julie and i wondered what on earth are we gonna do about it?

Julie: well we confessed love.

John: i knew i couldn't hold it in much longer.

Julie: neither could i.

John: we do have a lot in common though.

Julie: hey John remember when i put my lip gloss on with my toes were you at all disgusted?

John: you want the truth?

Julie: yes.

John: no i wasn't.

Julie:(smiles and then kisses him on the neck leaving a red lip mark on his neck).

John: why did you do that?

Julie: because i knew you were afraid to.

John: not anymore(brings her close to him and kisses her on the lips).

Julie:(kisses him on the lips).

John:(starts unzipping her red dress).

Julie:(feels it and looks at John and gives him an approving look and continues kissing him).

Soon after the unzipping process Julie's red dress then falls to the floor and she is standing in her bra and underwear and Bender turns the lights out and the two make love on the sofa bed.

They then stop and talk

Julie: wow John i never felt like a woman before but now i do.

John: yeah and i never felt like a man before but i do now Julie.

Julie then kisses him

John: ow!

Julie: what is it John?

John: you bit my lip.

Julie:(jokingly) i wanted to bite both but sue me Johnny it was worth it.

John: i hope you were joking about me needing a make over.

Julie:(eyes get big).

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 5:

Bender's new look

So Julie decides Bender needs a makeover and she tells him about it and at first he is very reluctant but eventually gives in. Julie really wanted to give him a new look and she has clothes picked out for him as well. She also invited the girls to help her out but will it be more than just a new look? will Bender have something he wants to tell or as Julie? a possible proposal?

(Flash back to chapter 4)

John: Julie about that new makeover were you joking?

Julie:(eyes get big).

(Out of flashback)

John: Julie were you or were you not joking?!

Julie: no i wasn't joking at all.

John: ah Julie i really don't want a new look i mean don't i look good now?

Julie: Johnny you need a new fresh look ok you know just to look even more handsome.

John: but-

Door knock

Julie: come in(turns to John) John it shouldn't matter to you anymore.

John: but-

Julie: please Johnny please for me.

John:(reluctantly) alright.

Kelly, Jill, Kris, Tiffany, and Sabrina come in

Julie:(brings out a light blue long sleeved button down dress shirt, black long pants, and black shoes).

John: are those the clothes?

Julie: yes and there's a ton more i got for you(turns to the girls) oh hi girls you remember Johnny right?

Sabrina: how can i forget?

Jill: none of us can.

Kelly: nope.

Tiffany: i can't.

Kris: how can we forget.

Sabrina: hi John.

John: alright Julie(sees Sabrina) oh hi Sabrina we're just-

Sabrina: disgustin a few things here and there.

John: yeah.

Julie: alright John now sit down in this chair near the sink.

He does so and she puts a towel around him so that way he doesn't get hair all over him

Julie: oh yeah i almost forgot the earrings of yours in your left ear they have to go.

John: oh alright.

Sabrina: um Julie what is it you called us for?

Julie:(begins taking the jade earring she gave him out of his ear) while i am taking his earring out Sabrina could you get the shampoo and conditioner so i can wash his hair.

Sabrina: alright.

She goes and brings them back out to Julie

John: owww! careful!

Julie: done now this other one(she takes the one he pierced in himself out).

John: ow! careful Julie i did that one myself no ear piercing pro did it.

Julie: i can tell because it is bleeding.

John:(painfully grits his teeth).

Julie: done.

Sabrina: here you go.

Julie: thanks just put them on the counter for now and Jill you can iron the shirt and pants.

Jill: alright.

She goes and irons the shirt and pants

Kelly: i'll shine the shoes.

She sits down and starts shinin the new shoes

Julie stops the bleeding with a stiptic pencil

Julie: alright now that, that was taken care of now i'm gonna do your hair now lean back and put your head in the sink.

He does so and she then turns the water on and gets his hair wet and washes it and then somewhat dries it so that way it won't drip

Julie: Sabrina could you hand me the comb?

Sabrina: sure.

She hands her the comb

Julie combs Bender's hair

Sabrina: need scissors?

Julie: yeah.

Sabrina: will these do?

Julie: perfect.

John: do not poke those into my eyes or cut my ears off.

Julie: don't worry Johnn that won't happen.

Sabrina: yeah she wouldn't do that.

Kris: Julie need me or Tiffany to do anything?

Julie: yeah while i am cutting his hair Kris you can take his gloves off and Tiffany you can take his trench coat and put those both somewhere.

Tiffany: Trench Coat Johnny.

John:(reluctantly takes off his trench coat and hands it to her.

Kris: gloves too.

John:(takes his gloves off).

Kris and Tiffany go and put those things in a safe place

Julie starts cutting his hair and pretty soon his hair is short and combed

John: how does it look?

Julie: it looks amazing Sabrina, Jill, Kris, Kelly, and Tiffany how does he look so far?

Kris: he looks good.

Kelly: he looks fabulous.

Tiffany: he looks different...he isn't hiding anymore.

Jill: Johnny you look gorgeous.

Sabrina: yeah i mean Tiffany's right you're not hiding behind that hair.

Julie: don't look yet Johnny .

John:(smiling due to all the nice comments).

Jill: see kiddo we care about you.

Sabrina: yes we all do but mainly Julie because she _loves_ you!

Julie:(jokingly rolls her eyes) oh Sabrina!

Jill: here are your clothes.

Kelly: and shoes.

Julie: now go put these on.

He goes into the bathroom and is hesitant at first because he knows his image is changed for the better but then he starts putting the new stuff on

Julie: you almost done Johnny.

John:(from in the bathroom) yes.

Sabrina: don't keep us in suspense come on out.

John then slowly comes out and the girls cheer as if they are an audience seeing their favorite celebrity go on stage

Kelly: i don't believe it!

Jill: oh my goodness gracious!

Kris:(cheerfully) that can't be John Bender no wait it is!

Tiffany:(cheerfully) and the red carpet award goes to...John Bender!

Sabrina: wow he looks amazing!

Julie:(smiling at him) Johnny you look handsome!

John: you really think so?

Julie: i know so now take a look in the mirror.

He takes a look in the mirror and sees himself and smiles and turns to Julie

John:(beginning to cry tears of joy) thank you Julie it(tears stream down his eyes) it really means a lot to me knowing you and the girls care about me.

Julie: ahh don't cry Johnny!

John: it's tears of joy.

Then they join a group hug

John: thank you Julie and thank you girls for helping out.

Sabrina: hey glad we all can pitch in and help ya John.

She playfully punches his arm

John: wow! I-I never felt this way before but i love this feeling i do!

Julie kisses him on the cheek

They then do another group hug

John: Julie there is something i've been wanting to ask of you but the moment is never right until now!

Julie: what is it Johnny you can tell me anything!

John: what I wanted to ask you is(suddenly gets nervous and can't say anything).

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as...

Chapter 6:

Live and Let Love

After Julie and John confessed their love for one another and after Julie gave him a haircut making him feel special John now wants to ask her a very very very important question but he doesn't know if the moment is right but unbeknownst to him Julie is hoping it is the one thing she has been dreaming he would ask her but he decides he'll go down to her job and ask her in front of every one who knows him. But what Julie doesn't know is that she is getting an award for empathy due to her letting Bender in.

Julie: Johnny what is it you have been needing to ask me?

John:(nervous) i'll tell you...um...later.

Julie then gets herself ready for work and goes to work

Sabrina:(sees Julie come in) hey Julie how is Johnny?

Julie: he told me he needed to tell me something or ask me something but he forgot what it was.

Sabrina: eh it's just jitters!

Suddenly Bosley comes out and announces an award he is about to give

John Bosley: ok this year for the award of empathy goes to...Julie Rogers!

Julie: oh my goodness! wow! thanks Bosley!

John Bosley: Mr. Townsend wanted to give you that award for being very empathetic!

Sabrina: congrats Julie!

Kelly: way to go!

Julie: yeah(then the smile turns into a sad face expression).

Sabrina: what's the matter Julie?

Julie: i just wish John was here to see me get it!

Then the lights go dark

Sabrina: ok the power is out!

Bender joins Julie in a hug and the lights come back on

John: of course i am here Julie i wouldn't miss my girl's award ceremony for anything in the world!

Julie: oh Johnny!

John: i love you baby!

Julie: i love you too!

John: Julie now that i am here i believe there is no holding back and i believe it is time that i ask you a very very very very important question!

Julie: what is it John?

Sabrina: oh my Kelly are you thinking what i am thinking?

Kelly: ooh i think so Sabrina!

John gets down on one knee

John: Julie i have wanted to ask you this for a long time but...

He pulls out a diamond ring

John: Julie Rogers will you marry me?

Julie: yes John Bender yes i will!

She hugs him and he puts the ring on her finger and they share an embrace

Sabrina and Kelly: awww!

John and Julie continue sharing the embrace and then it is Julie's time to go off and Jill's time to come on so Julie goes off as she is carried home by Bender and Jill comes on not knowing a thing of what just happened

Jill: what happened girls?

Sabrina: Julie is engaged!

Jill: engaged?

Kelly: yes that guy John is gonna marry her!

Jill: oh my goodness how exciting!

Julie's POV:

OMG! I am engaged to John Bender! wow! he makes me the happiest woman in the world! I love him so much! He is the man i will love forever and ever and ever!

Julie: John!

John: yes Julie baby?

Julie: John i-i have been waiting for that question since ever and i knew it would come from my dream guy!

John: and who was that?

Julie: you!

John: awww and i always knew that the right girl was going to accept my hand and love me for me!

Julie: and who's that?

John: you babe!

Julie:(smiles due to that nice compliment and goes up to him and gives him a kiss).

John hugs her

Julie goes and changes into a slip

John's POV

Wow! I met the love of my life Julie! I have never ever been this happy before in my life! I think i'm gonna cry but i don't want her to think i am a sap for doing so! Wait what am i talking about she's seen me cry so why would this be any different eh maybe it won't be. I never felt like i was wanted before and here if it wasn't for Sabrina finding me and Julie giving me a home to live in i would still be on the streets! I don't care what Andy, Ferris, Cameron, Brian, Allison, or even what Claire has to say anymore i found my happiness and i got it and i am no longer the asshole i was! Take that dad!

Julie:(comes out in a slip) hey Johnny.

John: wow Julie you look wow!

Julie sits on John's lap and gives him a lot of kisses and soon enough John starts to take her slip down to where she is wearing just her strapless black bra and black panties and she begins to take John's shirt off and his pants go down to his ankles and he is just in his money patterned boxer shorts and soon the two are in bed making love again and then they stop and talk

Julie: wow John! you made me feel happy and i have never felt this happy before!

John: well Julie it'll be you and me forever and ever and you know something this is my first time actually being happy because i know that you love me and(voice begins to break) i am not crying because i am sad i(tears stream down his eyes) feel happy and i have been wanting that for years but everyone has treated me like shit and now that you and i found eachother i(snif) i (snif) i (snif) i never ever felt like i was wanted ever i always felt i was lonely and unwanted and just a lost soul but now you made me feel like i have never felt before ever in life and you make me feel alive and feel like i am somebody and(cries) I knew i would meet a girl who'll love me for me not for anything and i would meet a girl who doesn't treat me like shit and that girl is you Julie and again i am not crying because of sadness it is because of happiness(cries his eyes out).

Julie:(sits up and puts his face into her chest and rubs his back to comfort him) it's ok John it's ok and you know what i am glad you feel that way i mean those words are special to me and i never ever thought i'd make anyone feel so special and i made you feel that way and in return you made me feel that way so those are tears of joy!

John:(crying tears of joy) wow! we do belong together and i promise i'll be a good husband to you and a good father to our kids!

Julie: ditto here Johnny!

John:(crying softly) you know what?

Julie: what?!

John: I Live and Let Love!

Julie:(smiles and giggles a bit) like the song Live and Let Die or the movie?

John:(giggles).

Julie then kisses him

John: now i just have to find out what i'll wear to our wedding.

Julie: me too Johnny me too!

John:(smiles).

Julie:(smiles back).

John:(kisses her on the cheek).

Julie: but who'll be there?

John: hmmmm...

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 7:

Don't You Forget About Me

After Bender proposed to Julie and she accepted he already can't wait for their special day. However many of his friends heard he was kicked to the curb and wanted to see if that was true or not. His friends Cameron, Sloane, and Ferris come to find out if that is or isn't true. Sloane is the one who spots him from the window of Julie's house and they decide to go in and see him but they get a very unwelcoming vibe from him as he forgot about them and this visit doesn't go as planned.

John's POV

wow i am about to be married to Julie! wow i just feel as happy as ever but i do have a gut feeling and it isn't about Julie it's about my friends i am a little scared that they'll try to ruin it for me but i don't want to jump to conclusions.

On the streets

Sloane: hey Ferris Cameron you two remember our friend Bender right?

Ferris: yes.

Cameron: yeah why?

Sloane: didn't you hear he was out on the streets?

Ferris: yeah i did.

Cameron: funny thing because i also heard that.

Sloane: i wonder if it is true or not.

Cameron: guess we'll have to find out.

Ferris: yeah because you can't just believe something if it is not true.

Sloane: you're right and-

Her eyes get big

Ferris: Sloane baby what is it?

Sloane: in that house i think i saw Bender!

Ferris: don't be silly i mean you-

He spots Bender as well

Ferris: yep it's Bender alright because i can tell by the face.

Cameron:(looks in) hey it is Bender and he looks so different.

Ferris:(looking in) yeah and less meanacing.

Sloane: well i'm going in.

Ferris: Sloane you can't go in without knocking!

She goes in anyways and they follow her

John:(back turned).

Sloane: hi Bender!

John:(turns around startled when he sees the three of them and then in a somewhat irritated voice says) get the FUCK out of here you three!

Ferris: whoa whoa whoa is that anyway to greet old friends?!

Cameron: yeah Bender not even a friendly hello?!

John: why are you guys here?!

Sloane: we heard you were on the streets and we wanted to make sure that rumor wasn't true!

John: well it was at first but now it's not!

Ferris: we can see that by how the way you are dressed and how your hair is and you just look different.

Cameron: so who's house?

John: my girlfriend's house!

Sloane: you're staying with Claire!

John: no not that red headed Bitch!

Sloane: what happened between you and her?!

John: we broke no i am staying with my fiancee Julie Rogers!

Cameron: Charlie's Angel?

John: yes and wow she makes me the happiest man alive you guys something Claire wouldn't do!

Ferris: wait a minute Julie is your fiancee?

John: yes we're gonna be married.

Cameron: wait a minute you John Bender you are gonna be married you?

John: yes Cameron.

Julie:(from a distance) John who are you talking to?

John: friends i guess Julie.

Julie:(comes out and sees Sloane, Cameron, and Ferris) oh hi you three must be his friends right?

Ferris: yes ma'am we are and i'm Ferris.

They shake hands

Cameron: i'm Cameron.

They shake hands

Sloane: and i'm Sloane.

They Shake hands

Julie: well it is nice to meet you three i am Julie and i think John must have told you that we're engaged.

Cameron: he told us.

Sloane: yeah he told us how you make him happy.

Julie:(stands next to John and puts her arm around him).

 _Sloane's POV_

wow! I am so happy for my friend Bender! I mean yeah i somewhat always had a crush on him but that has since gone away and now i just want him happy!

Julie: so what brought you guys here?

Cameron: we just heard rumors of him being on the streets and we wantd to see if they were true or not and they aren't because he is living here happier than ever with a beautiful girl at his side.

Ferris: although he was a little hostile when we first got here but maybe because he hadn't seen us in a while.

Julie: were you a little hostile Johnny?

John: a little.

Julie: hostility is not nice.

John: i know i know.

Cameron: but then he started talking about how happy you made him and i can tell he is very happy.

John: it's true.

Julie: did you guys hear that we are gonna be married?

Sloane: yes and i wanted to take you aside to ask you something.

Julie: ok.

They go into a private room

Cameron: wow i can tell she's really made you happy.

John: yes she has.

Ferris: and you're less cranky!

John: yeah i am less cranky.

Cameron: and look she cut your hair short and made it look like you aren't hiding behind all that hair like we can finally see a face.

John:(smiles).

Ferris: somebody is blushing.

John: guys come on i am not.

Cameron: really because you're face is red.

John: well it's a first time for anyone right?

Ferris: so when is this wedding of yours?

John: i don't know why?

Ferris: i wanted to ask you if i can be the ring bearer?

John: of course man.

Cameron: and i also wanted to ask you if i can be the(gulp) be the best man?

John: yes definitely!

Cameron: wow man you jumped on that right away but what about Allison, Andy, Brian, and Claire?

John: the two girls and Sloane could be the bridesmaids and Andy and Brian can be the-wait a minute did you say Claire?!

Cameron: yes i mean don't you want her to come?

John: unfortunately yes!

Ferris: besides she's over you and dating Brian!

Cameron:(kicks him) Ferris!

Ferris: what?!

Cameron: you weren't supposed to say that!

John: i'm cool with it because i always knew they were perfect for each other like I knew Julie and I are perfect for each other.

Ferris: ok but when is this day coming?

John: i don't know yet but i'll keep you guys informed.

In the room Julie and Sloane are in

Julie: Sloane what is it you have been wanting to ask me?

Sloane: may i be your bridesmaid?

Julie: yes!

Sloane:(hugs her) thank you Julie and i am happy for you and John!

Julie: that is very sweet of you Sloane.

They walk out into where the guys are

John: hey Cameron what about that girl Solange you have been with wanna have her come?

Cameron: nah because she and i broke up.

John: i'm sorry about that man.

Cameron: eh it's alright.

Sloane: well i hate to be a comer and goer but we have to go now.

Julie: alright well it was nice meeting you guys.

Sloane: you too.

John: later Ferris later Cameron!

Ferris: bye!

Cameron: peace out Bender!

They disappear in a distance

Julie: those kids are really nice John.

John: i know and i have one to be the ring bearer and one to be my best man.

Julie: and who are they?

John: Ferris and Cameron.

Julie: Ferris is the ring bearer and Cameron is your best man?

John: that's right and what did Sloane ask you?

Julie: Sloane asked me if she can be my bridesmaid and i said yes.

John: what about the girls Sabrina, Jill, Kris, Kelly, and Tiffany?

Julie:(eyes get big).

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as...

Chapter 8:

My little sister, Sara Bender

Julie doesn't know who'll be her maid of honor, other bridesmaids, and the flower girl. She asks John who is going to be the flower girl and he tells her it'll be his little sister Sara. Julie then meets Sara and begins to be close to her. John tells Julie that he will fight his dad for custody of Sara as Sara likewise to her brother gets beat by their dad.

Julie: i don't know who'll be my maid of honor and the rest of the bridesmaids and the flower girl.

John: i know who'll be your flower girl.

Julie: who?

John: my little sister Sara.

Julie: you have a little sister?

John: yes i do and i really do think she'll be a good flower girl.

Julie: i'd love to meet your little sister how old is she?

John: 8 years old.

Julie: do you have a picture of her?

John:(opens his wallet up and shows her).

Julie: aww she looks like she'd be a sweetie just like her brother who i am going to marry.

John:(kisses her).

Julie: when can i meet her?

John: tomorrow.

Julie: cool sounds like a plan.

John: i know you'll love her because i love her a lot.

Julie: well you are a good brother to her right?

John: yes i am and maybe even tonight you could meet her.

Julie: tonight?

John: yeah just let me go to my parents house and get her.

Julie: but Johnny what about your dad will he see you?

John: no because around that time he is drunk and passed out in his room.

Julie: ok but please be careful and get here safely both of you.

John: i promise you Julie.

Julie: ok.

John then puts his trench coat on and goes off to his parents house to get Sara

...

Sara is in her room pretending to sleep because she is scared of when her dad gets up of what he'll do to her and unbeknownst to her John is coming to get her

Sara laying in bed almost half asleep

Suddenly there are footsteps in the room

Sara hides under the covers

John:(whispers) hey Sara it's me.

Sara:(in a thin whisper) John?

John:(whispers) yes kiddo i've come to get you out of here.

Sara:(hugs him) i knew you'd come. you promised.

John: i know and i am now gonna take you to a safe place for the night so grab your little back pack over there and get shoes on and follow me.

Sara does so and now John is sneaking Sara out but since it is cold he puts her backpack over his shoulder and wraps Sara in a blanket and carries her

...

John and Sara arrive to Julie's house safely and he walks in with her in his clutches

Julie:(sees them) oh thank god John thank god you are safe.

John: it was a little risky but it was worth it.

Julie: who's the little one in your arms?

John: this is my little sister Sara(to Sara) Sara this is my fiancee Julie.

Julie: hi Sara.

Sara: hi.

She runs over to the couch and sits down and stares at her bunny toy

John:(looks at her with a very sympathetic look in his eye).

Julie: John what happened?

John: come with me to the kitchen Julie(turns to Sara) Sara i'm gonna be in the kitchen ok sweetie.

Sara nods

In the Kitchen

Julie: John how come Sara is barely talking.

John: because she got beat again today by our dad and usually after that happens to her she doesn't talk.

Julie: oh that poor little thing.

John: i know it's a shame that i'll have to sneak her back over there tonight.

Julie: no she is staying the night here.

John: good call.

Julie: she'll be safer here John.

John: yeah and i'm gonna fight my dad for custody of Sara.

Julie: that's a good idea John because she'll be safe here and won't get beat because it'll only be a matter of time before your dad puts her in the hospital after he beats her.

John: i know Julie.

Julie: go talk to her Johnny you're her big brother.

John: alright.

He goes out and julie starts preparing refeshments

John:(sits down) Sara he beat you again huh?

Sara: yes John and he also did this.

She pulls her strap to her little dress down and shows him a knife mark on his shoulder and three belt marks on her back

John:(eyes get big) oh Sara(hugs her).

Sara hugs him

John: i'm gonna keep you here with me and Julie and you're gonna be safe from him.

Sara: i hope so because you're family too.

John: i know kiddo. How bad did dad beat you and what for?

Sara: i spilled paint on the carpet and he grabbed his belt and beat me on my back and then put chili powder in my wounds.

John:(eyes get full of anger) let me see.

He lifts her dress up and looks at her bleeding wounds

John: oh Sara i'm so sorry!

Sara:(begins crying).

John: oh come here sweetheart.

He hugs her and let's her cry in his chest

John: it's ok Sara(tears stream down his face) it's ok bro-bro's got you.

Sara continues crying softly

John: Sara i'm gonna fight to get custody of you and i am only doing this because i love you.

Sara: i love you too John!

John: let me see you smile.

She smiles at him

John: that's my little Sara.

Julie comes out

John: hey Julie.

Julie: i heard crying what happened?

Sara: i was just telling John how i was beaten today by our daddy who is a bad man.

Julie: oh Sara i'm so sorry honey really i am.

Sara: it's ok.

John: hey Sara let me or Julie dress your wounds.

Julie: i'll dress her wounds.

John: alright thank you Julie.

Julie: you're welcome.

Sara: did John ever tell you about the times he was beaten?

Julie: yes he did sweetie.

They go into the bathroom where Julie can dress Sara's wounds

 _John's POV_

wow! my poor little sister has to suffer the way i did?! NO! Not any longer! Not any longer will she be treated like a punching bag or something to whip! no way in hell i'm gonna let that happen to my sister! I am gonna fight to get custody of her if it is the last thing i'll do!

Julie then dresses Sara's wounds and sends her off to bed and Sara goes and gets into bed knowing she is safe and with her big brother and goes to sleep and Julie comes out and she and John talk for a while

Julie: John i saw her wounds.

John: i know they're bad.

Julie: that poor little baby i feel so sorry for her and i do for you too!

John: Julie i have to do it!

Julie: do what?!

John: get custody of her!

Julie: you should!

John: i mean i am old enough to get custody of her!

Julie: i wasn't only meaning that what i was also meaning was that she'd be safe with us!

John: i know she will because(begins to cry) i won't rest until i get custody of her and until her beatings stop(cries) that poor little girl gettin her ass handed to her and gettin treated like shit! that's something i don't want her to go through(cries harder) i feel so sorry for her!

Julie:(hugs him and comforts him) oh Johnny it's gonna be ok we'll get custody of her i know we will and besides you know what?

John:(crying) what?

Julie: you're a good brother to her!

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

The Bender I Know...Is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 9:

Who'll be my made of honor and other bridesmaids? Is Sara willing to be the flower girl?

Julie still questions on how if Sara is willing to be the flower girl at hers and John's wedding and who will be her other bridesmaids and when they will plan their day and who'll be her maid of honor and the one to give her away. She asks Sara if she is willing to be the flower girl and she says yes. Julie then chooses Sabrina, Sloane,Jill, Kelly, Kris, and Tiffany to be her bridesmaids. She still has to choose Maid of honor and father of the bride. She finally chooses Amanda Bellows to be her maid of honor and Dr. Alfred Bellows to be the one to give her away. John already has his people chosen and the others such as Brian, Andy, Claire, and Allison will be the ones invited and John and Julie also talk about getting custody of Sara as she will be safe there with them.

Julie: Sara may i ask you an important question?

Sara: sure.

Julie: Sara are you willing to be the flower girl at mine and your brother's wedding?

Sara: yes.

Julie: thank you that is all i needed to know.

Sara: you're welcome.

She goes into a room and plays with her bunny toy

Julie: who'll i choose to be my maid of honor, bridesmaids, and the one to give me away?

John: how about the girls you know plus Sloane for the bridesmaids?

Julie: good idea John and my maid of honor will be Amanda Bellows and the one to give me away will be Dr. Bellows.

John: good idea Julie.

Julie: ok now that, that's over with when will we plan the wedding?

John: how about next month on Valentine's Day because that is the day of love and we are in love.

Julie: indeed we are.

John: and plus i'll have Sara in my no in our custody.

Julie: indeed you will and John she will be safe with us and plus i do love her as much as you do.

John: i love you as much too.

Julie: i know that but seriously you are a great brother to her and you are the man i love.

John: oh stop that!

Julie: no it's true Johnny.

John: i know it's just that i promise her i'll be a great brother/father to her.

Julie: i know as i promise to both of you i'll be a good sister in law/mother figure to her because i love her as much as i love you.

John: yeah and i just want her to be in our custody because she is safer here and Julie i am glad you are willing to help me raise her.

Julie: yes John i am because although i barely met her i just don't want her getting tortured anymore just like i didn't want you getting tortured anymore.

John: yeah i know.

Julie: so John about your other friends did you give them any special title or are they just invited?

John: just invited.

Julie: Claire too?

John: yes because i just didn't feel right leaving her out because you know you can't always hold a grudge.

Julie: you have a good heart John.

John: thank you Julie and besides you're the one i am going to marry not her.

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

Julie: i can't wait for that day to come.

John: neither can i Julie neither can i.

Julie: John i do have one more question though.

John: yes Julie.

Julie: how will you get custody of Sara?

John:(eyes get big).

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **John gets hurt**

 **John wants to get custody of Sara and slowly starts to think about it and his and Julie's wedding day but that all may be put on hold due to an injury. Who'll get injured? John or Julie?**

 **Julie: John how will you get custody of Sara if your dad might fight it?**

 **John: i don't know i'll figure something out though.**

 **Julie: alright.**

 **John: Julie i'm gonna go run a few errands do you want or need anything?**

 **Julie: no i'm good.**

 **She notices John is paying attention to the stairs outside**

 **John: love you Julie.**

 **Julie: love you too John and be careful.**

 **John: of what?!**

 **He falls back and down the stairs**

 **Julie:(eyes get big) oh my god!**

 **She goes outside and down the stairs to where John is at**

 **Julie: John are you ok?**

 **John:(glares at her).**

 **Sabrina:(opens her door and sees John on the ground in distress and pain) John are you ok?**

 **John:(glares up at her).**

 **Julie:(kneels down beside him) oh Johnny i told you to be careful of those steps because of the rain and they're slippery.**

 **John: ow! my leg(barely touches the other one that is injured and yells in pain) OW!**

 **Kelly:(comes over) oh my goodness John are you ok?**

 **John: no!**

 **Sabrina, Julie, and Kelly help John up and John hangs onto Julie**

 **Jill:(comes out) what happened i heard noise?**

 **Julie: John hurt himself.**

 **Jill: how?**

 **Julie: he fell down the stairs and can barely walk.**

 **Jill: i'm sorry John.**

 **John: it's alright.**

 **Julie: i'm gonna get him to the hospital.**

 **John: Julie hang on to me because in case i fall i need someone to catch me.**

 **Julie: ok Johnny.**

 **They go off to the hospital as Sabrina, Kelly, and Jill look on**

 **...**

 **At the hospital**

 **In the room waiting for the x-ray results**

 **John: Julie i'm sorry.**

 **Julie: sorry?! you don't need to be sorry about anything you're hurt Johnny and we're gonna find out whether your leg is broken or bruised.**

 **John: i'm so nervous about the x-ray results.**

 **Julie: it's gonna be ok John.**

 **John: i'm sorry Julie i really am because i was so looking forward to us walking down the isle and getting custody of Sara and now i am injured.**

 **Julie: Johnny it's not your fault at all alright these things happen and hey those things can wait because we need you better first.**

 **John: thank you Julie that really means a lot to me.**

 **Julie: it should because i love you more than anything in the world.**

 **John: aww i love you too.**

 **They kiss until they are interrupted when Dr. Bellows comes in with the results**

 **John: ok doc what are the results? will i ever walk again?**

 **Dr. Bellows:(laughs a little) yes Johnny you'll walk again.**

 **Julie: see i told you that you wouldn't be paralyzed(turns to Dr. Bellows) so what's the results?**

 **Dr. Bellows: well i have good news and bad news which should i tell first?**

 **John: good news.**

 **Dr. Bellows: good news is you're gonna walk again and you'll be walking down the isle.**

 **John: ok so what's the bad news?**

 **Dr. Bellows: bad news is when you fell down the stairs you fractured two of your toes, broke your ankle, and dislocated your leg.**

 **John: oh god.**

 **Dr. Bellows: so we're gonna need to prep you for surgery.**

 **John:(looks at Julie wide eyed).**

 **Julie: surgery so that your toes can be put back into place.**

 **Dr. Bellows: wait a sec not only your leg was dislocated but your hip is also dislocated.**

 **John:(wide eyed).**

 **Julie: Johnny they're gonna put it back in place.**

 **John: i hope so.**

 **Dr. Bellows: well shall we get you prepared for surgery.**

 **John: yes i guess.**

 **Soon John is put under sedation and anesthesia and is taken to surgery**

 **...**

 **Dr. Bellows:(comes out) ok Julie surgery is done and he made it through.**

 **Julie: oh thank goodness.**

 **Dr. Bellows: he's in recovery now but he'll soon be in a regular room and he'll have to stay the night for observation.**

 **Julie: alright. Hey Dr. Bellows may i ask you something and it is a very important question.**

 **Dr. Bellows: sure.**

 **Julie: would you mind being the one to give me away at mine and John's wedding?**

 **Dr. Bellows: i wouldn't mind at all Julie and thanks for asking me.**

 **Julie: you're welcome.**

 **He leaves**

 **...**

 **Soon John is wheeled back into his room and he wakes with the tube out of his mouth**

 **Julie:(walks in) hi John.**

 **John:(sleepish) hi Julie god that sedative stuff made me sleepy.**

 **Julie: well you made it through.**

 **John: i hope so.**

 **Julie: you did good Johnny how do you feel?**

 **John: tired.**

 **Julie: well you have to stay the night tonight because they need to keep any eye on you.**

 **John: wait why?**

 **Julie: because of your injury.**

 **John: oh ok not because they might think i'm a lunatic right because i'm not.**

 **Julie: no Johnny you're not a lunatic.**

 **John:(sleepishly smiles).**

 **Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).**

 **John: am i gonna be able to walk down the isle with you and did Dr. Bellows say he would be the one to give you away?**

 **Julie: yes and yes.**

 **John: thank god and will i ever be able to walk?**

 **Julie: yes.**

 **John: this is my first injury and i thought i'd never ever get injured but i did.**

 **Julie: it's ok John and besides it's always a first time for everyone.**

 **John: ugh i'm really crushed Julie when was your first injury?**

 **Julie: when i was 18 and i was riding on a motorcycle and i crashed into a light pole and dislocated my shoulder but i am all better now.**

 **John: aww Julie vs light pole who wins light pole just like me vs the stairs and the stairs won.**

 **Julie:(rolls her eyes).**

 **John: you stayin with me tonight?**

 **Julie: no i'm gonna go back home are you kidding of course i'm gonna stay here with you.**

 **John: thanks Julie.**

 **Julie: you're welcome.**

 **John: i wonder if i'll be able to get custody of Sara though.**

 **Julie: you will Johnny you will.**

 **Then as fast as usual they both fall asleep**

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 11:

John's Healing process

After John got injured and had surgery to put his hip back into place, he is given a cast and krutches because of his leg. Julie stands by his side as she loves him although he worries about their wedding day and if he'll have krutches still by that time and he doesn't want to disappoint Julie. Julie tells him that his healing is more important than worrying about their wedding day because they can't have it if he isn't healed. John is released from the hospital and is told to be careful on his leg.

Before release as John is walking out

Dr. Bellows: good job Johnny you'll be off those krutches before you know it.

John: thanks doc!

Julie: thank you!

They leave and arrive home where the girls are

Kelly: where's Julie?

Kris: I hope she's ok!

Tiffany: what happened?

Sabrina: John got injured!

Jill: very badly!

Kelly: and Julie took him to the hospital and hasn't been home or anything.

Sabrina: speak of Julie here she comes.

Julie gets out of the car

Kris: you ok Julie?

Julie: yes i'm fine it's John who's not doing so hot!

Tiffany: what happened?

Julie: he broke his leg, dislocated his hip, and broke two toes on his foot.

Jill: oh Julie i'm so sorry.

Julie: it's alright.

She opens John's door

John:(stares at the ground).

Julie:(helps him out).

Jill: whoa you weren't kidding.

John: Julie maybe i'd better go lie down.

Julie: yes definitely.

Sabrina: Julie how long will he have the cast on?

John: the rest of this month.

Jill:(gasps).

Kelly: oh John i'm so sorry!

John: it's cool!

He looks down and starts up the steps and gives Julie his krutches

Sabrina: poor John he seems down.

Julie: he is and i've tried to cheer him up but he feels like he's failed me but he hasn't!

Jill: well let's go up there and help you.

Julie: oh no girls i don't want to keep you away from work.

Sabrina: it's closed today and plus we're willing to help you.

Julie: thank you girls.

She gets up to her door where John is and they both go in

John: Julie i feel like shit so i'm gonna go lie down.

Julie: let me help you.

John: alright.

She helps him to their room and tucks him in bed

Julie:(tucking him in) there you go.

John: thanks Julie i love you.

Julie: I love you too.

John:(drifting off).

Julie: John do you want anything to kinda perk you up?

John: not right now but thanks.

Julie: you're welcome.

She closes the door

The girls come in and close the door

Julie: hey girls.

Jill: how is he?

Julie: tired.

Sabrina: the sedation probably did it to him.

Kelly: or maybe he just doesn't feel too good.

Julie: it's both and-

She hears vomiting

Julie:(eyes get big).

Kris: what was that?

Julie: hold on.

She goes in

Julie: John you ok?

John:(vomits in a bucket) no Julie that sedation made me nauseus!

Julie: oh my poor Johnny(hugs him).

John: will you bring me some meds to settle my stomach or something to drink to settle it?

Julie: ginger ale?

John: yes.

She goes into the kitchen and gets him a cup of ginger ale and brings it to him

Julie: here you go.

John: thanks.

She goes out

Kris: poor John!

Sabrina: i really feel bad for him!

Julie: not only him but his little sister too!

Kelly: little sister?

Julie: yeah his little sister Sara gets beat just like he did and he is gonna fight for custody of her.

Sabrina: how do you feel about that?

Julie: i'm all for it because his little sister is a sweetie and i can't stand to see one more child beat!

Sabrina: you have a good heart Julie!

Julie: and so does John!

Jill: and that's where you get it from!

Julie: awww thanks Jill!

Jill: you're welcome Julie!

Sabrina: i do hope John gets better!

Julie: i do too!

Kelly: i hope he is strong by the time your big day comes!

Julie: oh speaking of that day i really want to ask you something and i hope you girls don't say no.

Kris: why would we do that?

Tiffany: you're our best friend!

Sabrina: spring it on us Julie what does your heart desire?

Julie: are you girls willing to be my bridesmaids?

Sabrina: definitely!

Jill: of course!

Kris: yes!

Kelly: we're willing to do so Julie!

Tiffany: yes anything!

Sabrina: that's a question that i have been waiting for , for like years!

Julie: well you all got it!

Kelly: wow Julie that really means alot to me well to me and the girls!

Kris: we're there!

Jill: definitely!

The phone rings

Julie: let me get that!

She answers

Julie: yes John?

John:(jokingly on the other line) y'all are too loud!

Julie:(laughs) ok bye Johnny!

Sabrina: what did he say?

Julie: we're too loud!

All 6 of them:(yell to John) IS THIS EVEN LOUDER JOHNNY?

John:(laughs and yells down) YES!

They all giggle

Sabrina: he's got a sense of humor!

Julie: and an infectious laugh!

Jill: i haven't heard him laugh.

Julie: just wait until you do.

Sabrina: i'd like to hear him laugh!

Julie: you will don't worry!

Sabrina: well Julie i think you'd better go spend time with your man up there and we can clean the house for you.

Julie: would you?! oh thanks!

Jill: don't mention it.

Julie goes upstairs and spends time with John

John: so did you ask them?

Julie: yes i did and they said they will be my bridesmaids!

John:(smiles) that's good now that our wedding checklist is finished i guess we'll wait until the day comes!

Julie: yes i know.

John: i can't wait!

Julie: neither can i Johnny neither can i!

John: what are the girls doing now?

Julie: cleaning up the house.

John: shouldn't you be helping them?

Julie: yes but i'd rather help you out.

John:(weakly giggles).

Julie:(kisses him on the head).

John: i love you Julie.

Julie: i love you too.

John:(puts his head on her shoulder and falls asleep).

Julie:(rubs his head).

John: Julie?

Julie: yes John?

John: i hope our day comes soon!

Julie: it will Johnny it will.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 12:

Nobody Loves Me Better

As John recovers from an upset stomach and dislocated hip, Julie shows her love for him even more than before. He tells her that Nobody Loved Him Better than her and how he appreciates her nursing him back to health. She tells him that she wouldn't do it if you didn't love him. John tells her that in sickness and in health rich or poor better or worse he'll always be by her side until death do them part. Julie tells him the same. John then tells her he hopes his injury goes away fast so that way they can have their wedding and Julie tells him that it'll be there before he knows it. John tells her he has suspicions of Sabrina.

Julie:(kisses him on the head and massages his leg).

John: Julie?

Julie: yes John?

John: i really appreciate you taking care of me and nursing me back to health. I'll try not to be such a burden.

Julie: hey you're not a burden Johnny.

John: well i just feel i have let you down because here i am supposed to be the strong one and now look at me!

Julie: Johnny i wouldn't do this if i didn't love you and you know what i do love you and i will stick by your side in sickness and in health, rich or poor, better or worse, until...death do us part.

John:(smiles and then giggles) Julie save that for our wedding!

Julie: but it's true i'll be a good wife.

John: and i'll be a good husband.

Julie: and together we'll be good parent figures to Sara!

John: yep hey Julie there is something i have been wanting to say also!

Julie: what's that?

John: Nobody Loves Me Better than you!

Julie: awww Johnny that's so sweet!

John: because i mean it!

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

They soon start making out and John soon unzips Julie's blue dress and it falls down to her ankles and they are soon making love in bed and then they stop and talk.

Julie: wow Johnny you're willing to endure a little pain for our _fun_ time!

John: yes anything for you!

Julie:(kisses him on the lips).

John: i just hope i am able to walk by our wedding day and i do promise you the same as you promised me!

Julie: our day will be here before you know it.

John: i hope so and i have a suspicion about your friend Sabrina!

Julie:(eyes get big).

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 13:

Suspicions...and a secret love?

As John is slowly but surely getting better, he tells Julie that he has suspicions about Sabrina. Julie questions him on why he has suspicions of Sabrina and he tells her that one he always feels that she is staring at him and is crushing on him even though she knows he will be married to Julie and that Cameron told him that he wanted to marry an Angel of charlie's. Julie tells him she'll talk to Sabrina and John tells her he'll talk to Cameron.

Julie: why do you have suspicions about Sabrina?

John: i don't know Julie but something tells me that she is crushing on me even though she knows i'm marrying you and plus my friend Cameron told me that he wanted to marry an Angel of Charlie's too!

Julie: but how do those things connect?

John: it's simple if you put two and two together you'll get Sabrina and Cameron together.

Julie: true but i was referring to your suspicions.

John: oh yeah well it's just that she stares at me and i don't want to lead her into something that'll never happen.

Julie: that's good but all the other girls stare at you and you haven't made a big deal about them.

John: that's because Julie they aren't crushing on me like Sabrina is and i can tell when a girl is crushing and when a girl is looking.

Julie: alright well if it'll make you feel better i'll talk to Sabrina.

John: alright and i'll talk to Cameron.

Julie: um John?

John: yes Julie?

Julie: Sara doesn't look like she is feeling well.

John: she what?!

He looks at Sara

John: Sara you ok?

Sara:(weakly) John.

John: yes Sara are you ok?

Sara: no i have a stomach ache and i have vomited.

John: ah great the flu is going around first me now Sara.

Julie: it's probably just a bug you two have you'll get over it.

John: true.

Julie: You are my strong man Johnny(kisses him on the head).

John: i think i am getting even stronger Julie(kisses her on the lips).

Julie: you are Johnny you are.

Then they are fast asleep. The next day comes and Julie will have a little talk with Sabrina but unbeknownst to her Sabrina needs to talk to Julie about something similar. John will also have a little talk with Cameron but unbeknownst to him Cameron is already coming over and needs to talk to him as well.

Sabrina: hey Julie.

Julie: hi Sabrina.

Both: i need to talk to you!

Julie: wait you need to talk to me funny thing because i need to talk to you too!

Sabrina: ok but let's go somewhere private!

They go into a private room.

Julie: what is it you need to talk over with me?

Sabrina: well you go first.

Julie: ok well the reason i need to talk to you is that you know John and I are getting married and you know he has chosen me but he feels you stare at him in a different way and he feels you're trying to hit on him now is that right?!

Sabrina: do you want the truth?

Julie: yes.

Sabrina: yes it it true because i kind of did crush on him but i am over that now.

Julie: ok that's good i just wanted to know.

Sabrina: good because i need to tell you something.

Julie: ok what is it?

Sabrina: i saw his friend Cameron and i um i uh...

Julie: started crushing on him?

Sabrina: yes!

Julie: Sabrina he could be your guy!

Sabrina: you think so?

Julie: yes.

Sabrina: alright then later on tonight i want to meet him at your house.

Julie: alright sounds good.

Sabrina: thank you Julie i knew i could talk to you about everything.

Julie: i'm glad you did and what attracted you to John at first?

Sabrina: well when i found him on the streets i felt sorry for him and i started to like him but when i saw you kiss him i got jealous but then i saw a spark in you two and i told Kelly about it and at first she didn't believe me but then when we all came that day to help with his new makeover i just knew you two were gonna be a cute couple yet when he had his hair cut back i started-part of me started to crush but the other part told me he belonged to you and i had conflicted feelings because i am single and then i saw his buddy Cameron walk out of the house and i started liking him so yeah Julie.

Julie: wow Sabrina i never knew you felt that way.

Sabrina: well i did.

Julie: when did this start?

Sabrina: well...

(Flashback to when she and Kelly are talking about her emotions and love for John)

Sabrina: Kelly i need to talk to you!

Kelly: Sabrina it's 2 am what are you doing here?

Sabrina: do you have hot chocolate?

Kelly: no why?!

Sabrina: i need some!

Kelly: Sabrina calm down what's the matter?

Sabrina: i...i..i...

Kelly: Sabrina what is it?!

Sabrina: i think i'm in love with John!

Kelly: what?! Sabrina you know he's dating Julie!

Sabrina: i know i know it's just that i-i couldn't help myself when he had that new makeover i just couldn't help but fall for him i mean i never felt this way before!

Kelly: Sabrina you must have heavy feelings for him.

Sabrina: how can you tell?

Kelly: because that's way i get when i fall for someone!

Sabrina: oh Kelly what do i do i mean i know he's dating Julie and i know part of me reminds he is but it's just that when he had that new look i fell for him but i don't want to steal him away Julie because then i'll be a bad guy and i don't want that!

Kelly: look just talk it out with Julie alright.

Sabrina: alright.

(Out of Flashback)

Julie: so you and Kelly talked for a while.

Sabrina: yeah and she told me to talk it out with you and i'm glad i did.

Julie: me too and hey we all get like that when we fall for someone.

Sabrina: i guess we do.

Julie: well now that, that's behind us how is 6pm for your meeting and date with Cameron?

Sabrina: sounds good.

At home Cameron visits John and they both need to talk to each other.

John: hey Cameron.

Cameron: hey John i-what happened to you?

John: i got injured but i am slowly progressing.

Cameron: that's good.

Both: I need to have a word with you!

John: what do you need to talk to me about(closes the door).

Cameron: ok well i know this is gonna weird you out but you know Julie's friend Sabrina?

John: yes.

Cameron: i think i have fallen in love with her.

John: wow man i wow that's good!

Cameron: yeah but i wanted to tell Julie at first but then i realized she'd get weirded out so that's why i am talking about it to you.

John: i'm glad you did.

Cameron: so am i!

John: maybe you could meet her tonight here at 6.

Cameron: good call so what was it you needed to talk to me about?

John: i wanted to see who you wanted to be paired up with but i got the answer before i even asked the question.

Cameron: yeah.

John: i always thought you liked Claire, Jeanie, or even Sloane.

Cameron: nah man they're not my type!

John: yeah they weren't mine either!

Cameron: i guess you and i did fall for The Angels.

John: we sure did my friend!

Julie and Sabrina continue their talk

Sabrina: you know Julie.

Julie: what?

Sabrina: i guess you and i fell for the right guys!

Julie: we sure did i mean Cameron is a very sweet guy and i'm pretty sure you two will make a cute couple!

Sabrina: aww thanks Julie!

Julie: you're welcome.

Sabrina looks at the clock and sees it is 5:45pm

Sabrina: i think i had better get ready.

Julie: alright well go home and get ready and then come to my house at 6 or 6:15.

Sabrina: alright bye Julie.

Then she rushes home to change and back at Julie's home Cameron reads that the clock says 5:47pm

Cameron: John i had better go home and change!

John: alright go on and get ready and come back here at 6 6:15 or 6:30.

Cameron: alright.

He rushes home to get ready and Julie comes home

John: hey Julie.

Julie: hey Johnny you're gettin around good!

John: thanks.

Julie: i talked to Sabrina and she told me that she has fallen for one of your friends.

John: funny thing Cameron told me he fell for Sabrina!

Julie: oh my goodness you mean we're-

John: that's right Julie we're pairing one of friends together!

Julie: wow!

John: they don't need to pair us up because i think we already did that ourselves!

Julie:(laughs) oh Johnny that was a good one!

They do a fist bump

John: how did you knwo to do that?

Julie: because i always saw you and Cameron do it.

John: oh.

Julie: i'm proud of you.

John: you're what?

Julie: proud of you Johnny because you're gettin around good today where as yesterday you were out of it.

John: wow Julie.

Julie: i know you're gettin stronger!

John:(tears stream down his eyes as he starts crying tears of happiness) no i mean i never had someone tell me they were proud of me!

Julie: oh Johnny i'm sorry!

She hugs him

John: i hope nobody sees this emotional outburst!

Julie: it's ok to let it out i'm here!

A knock at the door

Julie: John maybe you better go wash your face you know so in case Cameron or Sabrina were to see you.

John: alright.

He goes and washes his face and freshens up and comes back out

Julie: you alright.

John: yeah i'm calm.

Julie opens the door

Sabrina: hey Julie hi John!

John: hi Sabrina!

Julie: wow Sabrina you look good!

Sabrina: thank you Julie(turns to John) hey John how's your injury?

John: eh hangin in there just put nuts and bolts and screws and crazy glue and it'll be better!

Sabrina and Julie laugh

Sabrina: goodness Julie he's a jokster!

Julie: i know!

Sabrina: good one John!

She high fives him

Julie: second good one!

She gives him a fist bump

Sabrina: oh really what was the first?

Julie: we were talking about how you and Cameron fell for eachother and then he said go ahead Johnny say it!

John:(smiling) and then i said well our friends don't need to pair us up because i think we already did that!

Sabrina:(giggles).

Julie: he has a good sense of humor!

Sabrina: i know.

Julie: Sabrina how about you go into this room right here and wait until i give you the signal to come out ok.

Sabrina: alright.

She goes in

Another knock on the door

John opens the door

Cameron: hey John.

John: hey Cameron you look good.

Cameron: thanks(turns to Julie) hey Julie!

Julie: hi Cameron!

John: ok Cameron um wait in the kitchen and i'll give you the signal to come out.

Cameron: alright.

Closes the door behind him

Julie: ready?

John: ready!

Julie opens the door to the bathroom and John opens the door the kitchen and signal for Cameron and Sabrina to come out

Cameron:(smirks) hi.

Sabrina: hello!

Cameron: i'm Cameron.

Sabrina: i am Sabrina.

Cameron: wow it is nice to meet you!

Sabrina: it's nice to meet you too!

Cameron: well Sabrina what do you say wanna go out?

Sabrina: yes.

Cameron: ok.

They leave as Julie and John look on

John: Julie?

Julie: yes John?

John: we did good!

Julie: yes we did!

John: um Julie look it looks like they're gonna...

Julie: kiss!

Sabrina and Cameron hug eachother and then leave

John: oh well maybe later they'll do that.

...

After their date Cameron and Sabrina begin to fall for eachother and they decide to confess their love back at Julie's house. So they go back.

Knock at the door

Julie opens the door

Cameron: hey Julie.

Julie: you two are back early.

Sabrina: may we come in.

John: sure.

They come in

Cameron: ok Sabrina i have been wantin to tell you this since after our dinner together but i got too scared at first but there is no holding back.

Sabrina: yes Cameron.

Cameron:(tears in his eyes) i...love you Sabrina!

Sabrina: aww i love you too!

Cameron: i guess it is true.

Sabrina: yep love at first sight!

They hug

Julie: ah come on you can do better than that!

John: yeah kiss!

Cameron: only if you two will kiss after we kiss!

John: fine!

Cameron and Sabrina share their first kiss and John and Julie join in and kiss too. John starts unzipping Julie's purple dress as Cameron begins unzipping Sabrina's sky blue dress and soon enough Sabrina and Cameron are making love on the couch as John and Julie are making love on their bed and then they all stop and talk

Julie: John.

John: yes Julie?

Julie: i believe Sabrina is the one for Cameron.

John: i believe so too plus she is what he has been needing!

Julie: yep!

John: i think they'll be the next ones to be married!

Julie: i think so too!

Cameron and Sabrina talk

Sabrina: Cameron.

Cameron: yes Sabrina?

Sabrina: it has finally happened i have made love to the man of my dreams.

Cameron: me too Sabrina me too!

Sabrina: i hope we get married next after John and Julie.

Cameron:(kisses her on the neck).

Sabrina:(kisses him on the cheek).

Soon enough those two are asleep on John and Julie's sofa bed.

John and Julie continue talking

John: you know i don't think they left.

Julie: i know they didn't because once you make love that's it you stay right were you did it.

John: true.

Julie:(kisses him on the temple).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

Julie: i have a feeling.

John: what?

Julie: that those two will be married after us.

John: never know but first they have to catch the garter and the bouquet!

Julie: true!

John: i love you!

Julie: i love you too!

They are fast asleep

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

The Bender I know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 14:

Julie meets Vernon

As John is still recovering from his injuries, Julie asks him if he has ever had someone else besides his parents to be angry at and he tells her his old high school principal Vernon and she asks him why he is angry at Vernon and he tells her because he always verbally abused him and even threatened to kick the shit out of him. Julie then gets a stern look on her face and tells John she'll meet Vernon and that he has to come with her to face Vernon himself. John is reluctant but soon gives in as he always wanted to tell Vernon how he really felt about him. John also reveals some scars, cuts, bite marks, and bruises that Claire did to him.

Julie: John may i ask you something?

John: sure.

Julie: it's a little personal but who else have you been angry and have hate for besides your mom and dad?

John: my old high school principal Vernon.

Julie: why?

John: because he used to do bad things to me.

Julie: like what?!

John: well like he'd verbally abuse me calling me a lying sack of shit and he even threatened to kick the shit out of me!

Julie: oh Johnny.

John: i know.

Julie: you need to stand up to him!

John: oh fuck no i ain't gonna try!

Julie: why not?!

John: because you don't know what he is capable of!

Julie: John you're out of high school and he isn't gonna be in your life to try and bully you!

John: i know but he scares the fuck out of me!

Julie: watch the language Johnny!

John: sorry honey it's just that-

Julie: i know because i was scared of my high school principal!

John: what did he do to you?!

Julie: if you misbehaved you would have to hold your ankles and he'd beat your bottom with a paddle!

John: Vernon does worse!

Julie: oh come on what's worse than the paddle?!

John: over the knee pants down around your ankles and then bare rear end spanking with hand or belt or paddle or switch even!

Julie: damn that's worse alright!

John: that's why i can't stand up to him!

Julie: John he ain't gonna do that to you no more you're not in school!

John: true!

Julie: alright so tomorrow i'm gonna go to your old high school and talk to him and you're coming with me!

John: what?! no!

Julie: yes!

John: Julie please i'm begging you don't make me go!

Julie: John you have to! you must do it! yes the past is the past! But you've got to stand up to him no matter what!

John: you're right i'm not gonna keep hiding and going behind a door like a scared little child it's time to be a man!

Julie: hey if you did it to your dad you can do it to Vernon!

John: alright well i'll do it but i won't like it!

Julie: that's my Johnny and plus you can just roam the hallways while i talk and i'll give you the cue to come it ok.

John: alright Julie!

Julie: it's for your own good!

John: ok i'll do it for you and for myself.

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).

John:(strokes her hair).

Julie: i also want to have it out with Claire!

John:(eyes get big as he can picture what that'll be like).

Julie: wanna know why?

John: yes.

Julie: because she treated you like shit and i am not about to let her come to our wedding without her apologizing to you!

John: yep she owes me alot Julie!

She turns towards him and he takes his shirt off revealing scars, cuts, and bruises and bite marks even

Julie: Johnny oh my god!

John: what?!

Julie: your chest it's covered in bruises, bite marks, scars, and wounds what happened?!

John: i was afraid you were gonna see those!

Julie: John tell me the truth did Claire do that to you?!

John:(opens his mouth as if he is gonna say something but gets cut off).

Julie: the truth!

John:(gets a sad look on his face and doesn't say anything).

Julie: John by not answering me that means yes.

John: it was my fault i made her angry!

Julie: John you're lying off the bat to excuse her alright she hit you and abused just like your father now don't lie!

John: Julie she had anger issues!

Julie: so frickin what that didn't give her or your dad any excuses what so ever to use you as a frickin punching bag or something to hurt!

John: i know but half the time it was-

Julie: not your fault Johnny don't hang that over your head because being a victim of abuse is never the victim's fault!

John: you're right(tears stream down his eyes) and do you know one time when i broke my lava lamp by mistake my dad flipped out on my and(snif) and(snif) and he grabbed his belt and whipped me until i passed out(cries) yes he whipped me until he thought i was either passed out or dead!

Julie: oh Johnny(puts his face in her chest and rubs his back) it's ok let it out i'm here!

John: i'm sorry Julie!

Julie: hey don't be sorry Johnny you have to let it out because if you don't your mind will get messed up.

John: true.

He cries himself to sleep and Julie continues rubbing his shoulder in comfort and then she falls asleep.

The next day comes and Julie and John are preparing themselves to go and talk to Vernon and they talk about it.

Julie: ok Johnny are you prepared to do this?

John: yes Julie i-Julie i love that dress!

Julie: thank you and i love your dress shirt, pants, and shoes!

John:(blushes a little).

Julie: ready?

John:(puts shades and a black pinstripe suit and black tie with a red diamond motif on) ready.

Julie: lookin sharp.

They leave the house holding hands and drive to Shermer and as they get out of the car they discuss on where they'll go.

Julie: ok John i'm gonna go into the office where Vernon is.

John: alright and then i'll just roam the halls and when you call my name i'll come.

Julie: good job.

John: thanks.

Soon Julie goes to the office and John roams the halls. Julie gets the door that has Vernon's name on it and knocks on the door.

Vernon: come in.

Julie comes in

Vernon: hi miss what can i do for you?

Julie: hi my name is Julie Rogers and i just wanted to talk to you about one of the students who used to go here or one of them who served a saturday detention here back in 1977.

Vernon: hmm 1977 let's see who is it you want to talk about Allison Reynolds, Andrew Clark, Claire Standish, Brian Johnson, or that son of a bitch John Bender!

Julie: John Bender!

Vernon: ok what about the son of a bitch is he still alive.

Julie: oh yes very much alive indeed.

Vernon:(under his breath) damn it!

Julie: i heard that he hated you and you hated him!

Vernon: oh yes i hated that no good lying sack of shit!

Julie: well i'll have you know that he has is not like that!

Vernon: what do you mean that guy is bad to the bone and i bet he is wrapped up in his pathetic life so-

Julie: so what you'll beat the shit out of him and his face will be in the dirt remember those words?!

Vernon: how do you know i said that Julie?!

Julie: because well what do you think?!

Vernon: don't tell me you're dating that piece of shit!

Julie: i am and he's not a piece of shit he's a nice man and kind hearted!

Vernon: no he's not Bender is a worthless stupid retarded no good gutless coniving minipulative snot nosed born again little prick!

Julie: Vernon i'll have you know that The Bender I Know...Is not of what you depict him as!

Vernon: oh really?!

Julie: yes(peeks out in the hall) Johnny come in here!

Vernon: you brought that low life here?!

Julie: yes and now you'll see a changed Bender!

John walks in

Vernon: hold on that can't be Bender!

John: then how come he's standing right in front of your eyes Dick?!

Vernon: now you watch Bender or else!

John: look i didn't come here to be insulted and besides is that how you greet a former student not even a simple hello?!

Vernon: that's how i greet you, you gutless son of a bitch!

John: ugh i'm crushed!

Vernon: you know something Bender i never once liked you!

John: yeah because you always thought i had a problem like there was something wrong with me like i was the outcast of everyone at this school!

Julie: i'll leave you two alone.

She walks out

Bender and Vernon continue aruging until one says something out of the ordinary to the other

John: oh really what kind of punishment do i deserve oh let me guess a time out?!

Vernon: no Bender what you need is a good old fashioned spanking!

John:(eyes get big).

Vernon: shocked you didn't i?!

John: uh...uh...uh..

Vernon: as a matter of fact how about i give you one now for all those years i had to put up with you?!

John: no!

Vernon closes the door and the blinds and locks the door

John: you know Julie's out there right?!

Vernon: i don't care because she'll be hearin you scream and cry in remorse for all those years i had to put up with you!

John: no she won't!

Vernon: Bender you know what you have had coming to you!

John: but i-

But then it is too late for protesting as Vernon has John over his lap

John: Vernon leave me alone just let me go please i mean i apologize for those years i do but that doesn't mean you had to treat me like shit!

Vernon: Mr. Bender i'm gonna do what your father should have done to you a long time ago!

John:(sighs).

Soon Vernon starts spanking John

John:(in pain) ah! shit this hurts! ow! ooh! ah! ow! ah! what the fuck?!

Vernon: hey watch your language!

 _John's POV_

ok this man is just gonna beat the shit out of me and this hurts a lot worse than verbal abuse! what should i do?! should i yell for Julie?! No maybe i shouldn't because the door is locked but wait a minute she can kick it down with her foot! ah shit this is starting to hurt!

Vernon goes hard on the smacks

John: ow! ah! ooh! ah! ow! ow!

 _Vernon's POV_

man i have been waiting years for this! This is finally my day my day where i'll beat the shit out of John Bender! I am enjoying this and maybe i should stop wait a minute i have been wanting to hear his screams for years! yes this is it! You little shit i'm gonna make this bottom of yours red!

John:(in real pain) ow! this hurts! ah! stop please i am begging you! ow! ow! ow! I hate you Vernon ok ok i'm sorry ow ooh! wanna know how i really feel?!

Vernon: about me or about this punishment?!

John: Both!

Vernon: alright let me hear what you need to say!

John: i always thought i could like you Vernon but when you started treating me like shit i realized that i lost my respect for and even feared you and now how i feel about this punishment i hate it!

Vernon: too bad you're getting it!

John: ow! ooh! this is hurting me!

Vernon: oh boo hoo cry me a river Bender!

Soon Vernon goes super hard and then takes John's pants down to his ankles revealing black boxer shorts with red hearts on them and continues spanking him over his boxer shorts

John:(grunting in pain).

Vernon goes as hard as he can

John:(tears spring to his eyes).

Vernon then pulls Bender's boxer shorts down revealing a bubble rear end turning red and continues spanking him harder and harder

John without a doubt and in so much pain finally starts crying

Vernon:(stops) did you learn Bender?!

John:(crying nods his head).

Vernon semi convinced that John has learned pulls his boxer shorts up as respect

John:(crying).

Vernon: now that should teach you...don't you ever ever ever make someone's life a living hell and come here and try to confront me!

He leaves the room

Vernon: you can go in Julie.

Julie: ok.

She goes in and finds John sitting on the floor, rubbing his rear end and crying

Julie: oh Johnny what happened?!

John:(crying so hard that he can't get a word in edge wise).

Julie hugs him and rubs his back in comfort

John:(crying) Julie(snif) he spanked me!

Julie: what?! why?!

John:(crying) he hates me!

Julie: didn't you tell him how you felt?!

John:(crying) yes and then he decided to spank me hard so hard it hurts to sit.

Julie: oh Johnny it's ok it's gonna be alright come on.

John cries harder

Julie: let's go home.

She and John go home and are in the house on their bed as John continues to sob real loud.

Kelly, Jill, and Sabrina hear John's loud cries and come over to see what is wrong

Knock at the door

Julie: stay here Johnny i'll get it.

She opens the door

Julie: Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina i didn't expect to see you guys.

Jill: what's going on?

Sabrina: we heard crying.

Kelly: loud crying.

Julie: it's Johnny.

Kelly: you didn't hit him did you?!

Julie: what?! no of course not!

Jill: Kelly manners!

Sabrina: what happened?

Julie: come inside and i'll explain it.

They come in and shut the door behind them

Jill: well Julie what's going on with John?

Julie: well this is gonna sound weird to you guys but he got spanked real hard.

Sabrina: you didn't take the belt to him did you?!

Julie: no it wasn't me it was his old high school principal who i found out to be a complete asshole!

Jill: whoa Julie never heard those words before.

Julie: well i now know Johnny was telling the truth.

Sabrina: well why did he spank him?

Julie: because he always hated John and always wanted to inflict pain on John so he did today because i told John that he needs to stand up to him because if he stood up to his dad he can surely stand up to his old principal well he did but his principal ended up hurting him anyways.

Sabrina: aww poor John.

Kelly: can we go up and see him?

Julie: let me go up there first.

Sabrina: alright.

She goes into the room

Julie: Johnny Sabrina, Kelly, and Jill are here and they know what happened and are gonna help me comfort you ok?

John:(crying nods his head).

Julie: come in girls.

They come in

Jill: oh John i am so sorry that happened to you(puts her hand on his shoulder).

Kelly: John we're here it's ok(rubs his back).

Sabrina: it's gonna be ok John really it is(rubs his shoulder).

Julie:(puts his head on her shoulder and rubs his head) it's ok Johnny let it out we're here.

John:(continues to cry).

Soon enough John cries himself to sleep and the girls walk out and let him sleep

Julie:(closes the door and turns to the girls) oh girls thanks for helping me.

Jill: you're welcome.

Kelly: anytime Julie.

Sabrina: i am so sorry that happened to him.

Jill: me too.

Julie: i know that's so unfair.

Kelly: will he be ok?

Julie: oh yeah he'll be fine he just cries himself to sleep and then the next day or minute whenever he wakes up he is fine.

Sabrina: that's good.

Jill: hope he does feel better.

Kelly: bye Julie.

Julie: bye girls.

The girls leave and soon Julie goes back upstairs to where John lies awake and asks her what happened

John: Julie.

Julie: you ok Johnny?

John: yes but what happened?

Julie: you cried for a while and then passed out.

John: oh.

Julie: you feelin ok?

John: yes please come to bed.

Julie:(gets in bed with him and kisses him on the forehead).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

Soon enough they make love and then are both fast asleep

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 15:

Double Date

Only weeks or days away from their wedding, John and Julie decide to go out on a double date. The other couple who is joining them is...Cameron and Sabrina. So John and Julie and Cameron and Sabrina go on a double date and discuss their futures.

Julie: hey John i was just thinking-

John: what were you thinking?

Julie: that maybe you and i could have a double date.

John: that's a good idea but who'll come?

Julie: Claire and Brian maybe?

John: nah maybe Andy and Allison or Ferris and Sloane?

Julie: nah i was thinking maybe Cameron and Sabrina?

John: you just read my mind!

Julie: ok so i'll call Sabrina and see what she says.

John: alright and i am gonna go upstairs and get ready.

Julie:(about to make a phone call).

A knock at the door

Julie:(answers the door and sees Sabrina) hi Sabrina i was just about to call you.

Sabrina: hey Julie i was just wanting to ask you if you and John wanted to do a double date.

Julie: funny thing because i was just about to call you to see if you and Cameron wanted to do a double date.

Sabrina: well i guess it's a plan!

Julie: guess so.

Sabrina: alright well i am gonna go home and change and then i'll meet you here.

Julie: ok.

Sabrina goes home to get ready and Julie goes upstairs to get ready

...

Julie:(comes out in a purple sleeveless halston evening dress) how do i look John?

John:(from the other bathroom) depends(comes out in a black pinstripe suit, black pinstripe pants, white dress shirt underneath, black tie with red diamond motif on it, and black shoes) how do i look?

Julie: as handsome as ever!

John: and you my lady you look as beautiful as ever like an angel just fell out of the sky and transformed itself into this beautiful woman who stands here in front of me.

Julie: awwww(kisses him on the cheek).

At Sabrina's house

Sabrina:(comes out in a white sleeveless evening prom dress) hey Cameron how do i look?

Cameron:(from the other bathroom) that depends(comes out with his hair looking like it did when he got out of the pool, a tuxedo on, and black shoes) how do i look?

Sabrina: you look as handsome as when i first laid my eyes on you.

Cameron: and you look like the queen of beauty in my eyes because you are.

Sabrina:(hugs him) hey Cameron ready?

Cameron: ready.

Sabrina and Cameron arrive to John and Julie's house

They go up and knock on the door

Julie:(opens the door) wow are you two Sabrina and Cameron?

Sabrina:(laughs) yes!

They both walk in

Sabrina: wait a second are you Julie?

Julie: i hope so!

Cameron:(laughs).

Sabrina:(sees John) wait a minute wait a cotton pickin minute is that John or am i dreaming?

John:(laughs hard) it's me Sabrina!

Sabrina: dang that laugh!

Julie: told you he had an infectious laugh!

Sabrina: indeed he does.

Cameron: wow man you look good!

John: same to you man!

Sabrina: ready?

Julie: let us go!

They soon go to Armando's bar and sit at a dinner booth and order drinks, compliment eachother, and discuss things

Sabrina: wow Julie you really look good!

Julie: thank you Sabrina and you do too!

Sabrina: John looks real good in that suit!

John: thanks!

Julie: Cameron looks good in that tux!

Cameron: thanks!

Julie: wow look at us we're friends and we have the best guys in our lives!

Sabrina: that's true because i'd be lost and lonely without Cameron here and you Julie you have a good man at your side and i know he'll be a great husband to you! John is a good guy!

Julie: hear that Johnny you're a good man!

John:(smiles) thank you Sabrina and thank you miss Julie(kisses her on the cheek).

Julie: i know Cameron will make a good husband to you Sabrina!

Sabrina: hear that Cam?

Cameron:(smiles) yes and thanks Julie and thank you Sabrina babe(kisses her on the neck).

Sabrina: Julie aren't you a bit jitterry about your big day?

Julie: eh so so but i'm just glad that if i needed a big day i'm glad it's with John(puts her head on his shoulder).

Sabrina: i hope i catch your bouquet!

Cameron: i hope i catch the garter off of her leg!

Julie: it'll all depend!

Sabrina: i do wonder what the married life will bring us.

Julie: love, kids, and-

John: alot more!

Julie: we're not gonna make out all the time John!

John: but we'll sleep together!

Julie: true.

Sabrina: i think it'll bring that to mine and Cam's marriage!

Cameron: and we'll sleep together!

Sabrina: obviously.

Julie: i can't wait for that day!

John: neither can i Julie neither can i!

Waittress:(comes to take orders) ok what can i get for you guys?

Julie: i'll have the crab legs and shrimp.

Waittress: ok and you.

John: i'm gonna get the steak and lobster.

Waittress: alright and you miss.

Sabrina: i'll have the shrimp plate.

Waittress: and you.

Cameron: i'll have the lobster tail plate!

Waittress: alright(leaves).

Sabrina: i never had crab legs.

Julie: they're so good!

Cameron: how about lobster?

Sabrina: never had that either!

Julie: yeah me either.

John: you're gonna like it!

Sabrina: i know how about we each give the other a bite of our food!

Julie: great idea.

They are soon served their food

Julie: wow!

John: looks good!

Cameron: delicious!

Sabrina: mmmm hmmm!

Julie cracks her crab leg open

Sabrina: may i?

Julie gives her a piece of the crab

Sabrina takes a bite

Sabrina: that was good hey Cameron may i?

John: Julie may i?

Cameron gives her a piece of lobster

Julie gives John a piece of crab

Sabrina: that was good!

John: that was delicious!

Julie: may i?

John gives her a piece of lobster

Julie: that was great!

Soon they are all finished with their dinners and are heading home

...

Sabrina and Cameron are at their house and are making out on the couch. As for John and Julie they are in bed making love. John and Julie stop and talk.

Julie: oh John i can't wait for these six days to be gone and be married!

John: neither can i Julie neither can i!

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

Soon both of them are fast asleep. As for Sabrina and Cameron they are fast asleep as well.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 16:

Mr. and Mrs. Bender

It is finally happening, Julie and John are getting married! First they are having rehearsal before the actual ceremony!

Julie: wow John can you believe it is finally here?

John: no i can't!

Julie: well it is finally happening this day today we're gonna be married! oh my goodness i am so excited!

John: i know so am i Julie!

Julie: Johnny could you say one thing for me please?

John: sure.

Julie: would you say Mrs. John Bender?

John: ok Mrs. John Bender!

Julie: you looked so cute when you said it(kisses him on the lips).

John looks at the clock

John: oh Julie we had better get dressed we don't want to miss the rehearsal!

Julie: alright.

John: hey Sara you had better get ready too!

Sara: ok!

They go upstairs and get ready

...

arrival at the chapel where the rehearsal and wedding will be held

They are met up by Cameron, Sabrina, Ferris, Sloane, Duckie, Kelly, Jill, Tiffany, and Kris

Sabrina: wow look who's comin out John and Julie!

John:(smiles).

Julie: hey Sabrina!

Cameron: hey John!

John: hey Cameron!

Kelly: hi Julie!

Julie: hi Kelly!

Ferris: hey John!

John: sup Ferris!

Sabrina: who's this little one?

John: my sister Sara!

Sabrina: hi sweetheart!

Sara: hi!

Ferris: John is that Sara she's gotten big!

John: yeah this is Sara!

A voice says "John!"

John turns around only to see his teenage sister Grace

John: Grace oh my goodness i totally forgot about you that night i got Sara where were you?

Grace: hiding from dad!

John: well thank goodness you're safe hey i'm gonna fight for custody of you too!

Grace: alright!

Julie: John who's this beauty right here?

John: my sister Grace!

Julie: hi Grace!

John: this is my soon to be wife Julie!

Grace: nice to meet you!

Cameron: is this Grace?

John: yeah!

Cameron: hey Grace!

Grace: hi Cameron!

Duckie: hey John long time no see!

John: sup Duckie!

Sloane: hey Julie!

Julie: woah Sloane you look beautiful!

Sloane: thank you!

Jill: hey Julie!

Kris: hi Julie!

Tiffany: hi Julie!

Julie: hi girls!

Duckie: hey John between you and me i like Kelly!

John: why don't you date her then!

Duckie: good idea!

John: trust me dating an angel is like you're in heaven seriously!

Duckie: alright!

Suddenly other voices say "Yoo Hoo Bender!"

John turns around to see Andy, Allison, and Brian no Claire

John: hi guys!

Allison: hi John!

Andy: congrats man!

John: what?

Andy: we heard you and Julie are getting married!

Brian: so we decided to come!

John: uh huh but where's Claire i invited her!

Brian: Claire says congrats but she is very sick so she couldn't come today!

John: alright well i know who i want!

Julie: who are they John?!

John: Andy, Allison, and Brian!

Julie: where's Claire? let me guess she didn't have the nerve to come and apologize or even congradulate you?!

Brian: oh no she wanted to but she is very sick.

Julie: oh because i was looking forward to meeting her but it's alright.

John: thanks for coming guys!

Andy: hey anytime John!

John: why don't you guys go help yourselves to the snack bar.

Allison: alright.

They go help themselves to the snacks

Dr. Bellows and Mrs. Bellows arrive

Julie: hi Dr. and Mrs. Bellows.

Dr. Bellows: why hello Julie(hugs her) hi John!

Amanda Bellows: hi John!

John: hi Amanda!

Amanda Bellows: can you believe it?

John: no i can't i mean i feel like barely yesterday i met her and now today i am marrying her!

Amanda Bellows:(hugs him).

Dr. Bellows: shall we get ready for rehearsal?

Julie: yes!

Amanda Bellows: alright then let's go in because i believe the reverand is here.

They go in and get ready to rehearse

Reverand: ok is everyone here?

Ferris: almost everyone.

Reverand: the groom is he here?

John: yes!

Reverand: bride?

Julie: yes?

Reverand: matron of honor?

Amanda Bellows: that'd be me!

Reverand: father of the bride?

Cameron: i'll go and get him.

Reverand: best man?

Julie: Cameron just left to go get the father of the bride.

Reverand: everybody we must get started because i have a baptism at 10 and a funeral at 10:30!

Julie: but the wedding doesn't start until noon!

Reverand: well then i have plenty of time!

Cameron: ok ok i got the father of the bride!

The lights go off and the reverand leaves to go do the funeral and baptism

Dr. Bellows: what in god's name?

John: ok that was weird!

The lights come back on and Dr. Bellows takes the place of the reverand

Dr. Bellows:(kinda shouting) ok now if everyone is here i'll-

Cameron: Dr. Bellows why are you shouting we're the only ones here?

Dr. Bellows:(ignores the remark and carries on) ok Amanda now if you could stand here.

Amanda Bellows:(crying somewhat) ok i'm here this is where he told me to stand.

Dr. Bellows: Amanda what's the matter?

Amanda Bellows: nothing's the matter with me i always cry at weddings.

Dr. Bellows: this isn't the wedding this is the rehearsal.

Cameron: maybe she's rehearsing a cry.

Dr. Bellows: alright well let's all go and get ourselves dressed for the rehearsal.

They all go and get ready to rehearse but John and Julie take awhile as John gets emotional

John: wow Julie just wow i-

Tears stream down his face

Julie: John?

John:(starts crying).

Julie: oh Johnny it's ok ssh!

She rubs his back in comfort

John:(crying) i'm sorry i'm crying it's just that this day has finally come and i am so happy and i have never ever been this happy before in my life(snif) and i never ever felt this loved before in my life either that it just makes me emotional!

Julie: oh Johnny i know you've had it rough but baby understand that all of that has now gone away i mean see you are happy and you never thought you'd ever be this happy but now you are!

John: i know i know(cries harder).

Julie puts his face in her chest and rubs his back

John cries harder

Julie: Johnny it's gonna be a beautiful day for both of us ok.

John:(looks up to her).

Julie:(kisses him on the forehead).

John:(realizes that maybe everyone is looking for them) Julie what if everyone is wondering where we're at?

Julie: let them look a little while longer this is more important.

John: alright.

Julie: now Johnny this is the day we've been waiting for and i think what you have is pre-wedding jitters.

John: what's that?

Julie: you're just overcome with emotions.

John: maybe i am that.

Julie: i'm a bit nervous too but it's gonna be ok we're gonna be together forever.

John: true.

Julie: let me see that smile.

John:(smiles).

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek).

John:(kisses her on the lips).

A knock at the door

Julie: who's there?

Sabrina: it's me!

Julie: oh come on in Sabrina.

Sabrina:(comes in) is everything ok?

Julie: yeah why?

Sabrina: everyone is wondering where the bride and groom are at.

John: we're comin.

Julie: tell them we'll be there.

Sabrina: alright(leaves).

Julie and John walk out and into the rehearsal room and go behind a tall plant

Julie:(whispering) oh Johnny what are we gonna do?

John:(whispering) now you get the jitters well let's play it cool.

Dr. Bellows:(looking for them) i can't find them anywhere uh Amanda can you look over there?

Amanda Bellows: they're not behind the door.

Dr. Bellows:(finds them behind the plant) oh there you are.

John: awkward place to be huh?

Dr. Bellows: Mr. Bender would you kindly stop this tomfoolery.

John:(giggles a little).

Julie:(stands by Amanda).

Dr. Bellows: ok Amanda let's start the rehearsal.

Amanda Bellows: alright.

The rehearsal begins with Dr. Bellows humming "Here comes the bride"

Amanda does the matron of honor walk

Dr. Bellows then does the give away walk down the isle with Julie

Soon the power goes out and there isn't enough time as it is 11:15

Dr. Bellows: oh good gravy why does the power have to go out?!

Amanda Bellows: well we don't have a lot of time so the girls and i will take Julie back to her house and get her prepared for the ceremony.

Cameron: me and the guys will take John back to mine and Sabrina's place.

They go to their places

Amanda Bellows: you know Julie i have been a bridesmaid but never a matron of honor.

Julie: wow i guess it's your first time.

Amanda Bellows: yes it is and i do really appreciate you asking me.

Sabrina: while you're getting Julie ready i'll get Grace and Sara ready.

Amanda Bellows: good idea.

Jill: me, Kelly, Kris, and Tiffany will get ready too.

Amanda Bellows: alright.

Julie: alright so what'll i do?

Amanda Bellows: you are gonna sit here while i do your hair, makeup, and nails.

Julie:(staring at her dress) wow i love my dress.

Amanda Bellows: it's beautiful dear.

Soon Amanda is brushing Julie's hair and soon straightens it and puts her bangs in the front. She then does her make up and nails and is soon done. Sabrina and the rest of the girls including Allison, Sloane, Grace and Sara come out.

Julie: how do i look?

Amanda: you look gorgeous.

Sabrina: wow!

Jill: you look beautiful!

Kris: amazing!

Kelly: just wow!

Tiffany: mmm hmm!

Julie: oh my goodness Grace you look beautiful and you too Sara and oh my goodness Sloane you too and you too Allison!

Sloane: thanks.

Allison: thank you.

Amanda: go look in the mirror Julie.

Julie:(looks in the mirror) wow i look amazing!

Amanda: indeed you do!

At Cameron and Sabrina's house

John: so what's gonna happen?

Cameron: i'm gonna do your hair and then you are gonna get in your suit.

Ferris: while the rest of us get ready.

John: sounds good!

Soon Cameron does John's hair and then John gets into his suit meanwhile Cameron and the guys get ready. Soon they all come out.

Duckie: John you look good!

Cameron: yeah i mean really good!

Andy: you look wow!

Brian: i wouldn't ever think it'd be you with short hair but you look good!

Ferris: very!

Cameron: look in the mirror.

John:(looks in the mirror) wow guys i look good!

Andy: i wonder how the girls look.

John: yeah i know.

Ferris: well we had better get over to the chapel because it is 11:45!

They run out the door and go to the chapel

The girls arrive there next

They all go inside

They are met up by Dr. Bellows

Dr. Bellows: wow gentlemen you look good!

John: thanks.

The guys go inside

The girls come and go inside

Dr. Bellows goes around making sure things are great and they are and soon the ceremony begins

...

Amanda does the matron of honor walk

Ferris' parents are there

Sloane's parents are there

Cameron's aunt Victoria is there

Andy, Brian, Jeanie, and Duckie are sitting in the front row

Bender's aunt Jennifer is there

Mr. Bueller: (to Jennifer Bender) i bet you're proud of your nephew today Miss Bender?

Jennifer Bender: oh yes Julie is a beautiful girl!

Julie's sister Laura is there

Jennifer Bender:(to Laura Rogers) i bet you're proud of your sister Laura!

Laura Rogers: oh yes John is a great guy soon to be great husband and very handsome man!

Up at the alter

Cameron:(whispers to John) John i haven't this happy in a long time.

John:(whispers back) i know i just can't wait to see Julie come out!

Amanda gets up to the left side of the alter

Soon Dr. Bellows and Julie pop out

John:(eyes get big as his beautiful soon to be wife comes out) wow she looks so beautiful!

Sara comes out behind them throwing rose pedals making a trail on the floor

John: aww little Sara!

Jennifer Bender: oh my goodness Sara she looks beautiful along with Grace!

Sabrina, Kelly, Jill, Allison, Sloane, Kris, and Tiffany stand with Grace and Amanda

Julie:(eyes get big as she sees her handsome soon to be husband) wow John looks amazing in that black pinstripe suit with that black tie with the red diamond motif on it!

Dr. Bellows: Julie it's going beautifully!

Julie: i know!

Soon Julie is up at the alter

Reverand: join hands please.

John and Julie join hands

Reverand: as you know we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in marriage. Now John Bender do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

John: i do.

Reverand: Julie do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Julie: i do.

Reverand: you may place the ring on her finger.

John places the ring on Julie's finger she places the ring on his finger

Reverand: do you John promise to be by with her in sickness and in health, for good or bad, better or worse, rich or poor and be by her side and forsake all others until death do you part?

John: yes i do.

Reverand: do you Julie promise to be with him in sickness and in health, for good or bad, better or worse, rich or poor and be by his side and forsake all others until death do you part?

Julie: oh i do i do i do.

Reverand: alright then in the power invested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

John kisses Julie

Everyone claps

Julie: i love you John forever and ever.

John: i love you too Julie and guess what?

Julie: what?

John: Happy Valentine's Day honey because this is one hell of a valentine's day!

Julie: agreed.

John: ready to toss the bouquet?

Julie: yes ready to toss the garter?

John: yes.

He takes the garter off of her leg

They soon toss the bouquet and garter

Sabrina catches the bouquet and Cameron catches the garter

John: well i guess my predictins were right Cameron and Sabrina are the next to be hitched huh Julie?

Julie:(laughs) oh John you're a jokster!

John: it's in my nature.

Julie: let us walk down the isle.

John: no i have a better idea how about i carry you?

Julie: save that for when we leave Johnny.

John: ok ok.

They hold hands and walk down the isle

...

The reception

John, Cameron, Duckie, Ferris, Andy, and Brian are talking

Julie, Allison, Sabrina, Kelly, Jill, Kris, and Tiffany are talking

The rest of them are also discussing things

Andy: John i'm happy for you.

John: thank you Andy.

Andy: i'm serious like you changed your life around.

John: you're right.

Cameron:(smiling).

John: you're smirkin Cameron what has you?

Cameron: that me and Sabrina are the next to be hitched!

John: well i am happy for you.

Cameron: nah my friend it is your special and we should be happy for you.

John: no i mean i'm really happy that you found an angel to be with.

Cameron: yeah so am i and i love Sabrina alot.

Duckie:(smirkin a bit).

John: hey Duckie what has you?

Duckie: i like Kelly i mean i really really really really like her.

John: go with her man this is your shot!

Duckie: alright i'll go over and talk to her.

Brian:(looking at one of the angels).

John: hey Brian you're eyeing one of them what has you?

Brian: oh nothing really.

John: Brian are you hitting on one of them come on buddy tell me?

Brian: well the one with the feather like hair i am.

John: oh Jill you're hitting on Jill.

Brian: wow she is so pretty and lately ok i have to confess lately i have been feeling heartbroken from Claire as she has begun to be short tempered with me.

Andy: dump her because she doesn't know how to treat a guy.

John: she doesn't.

Ferris: yeah man you need to be happy.

Andy: i feel happy with Allison.

Ferris: i was referring to Brian.

Brian: you know what i will break up with Claire right now.

John: what now how?

Brian: there's a phone over there.

He goes to the phone and calls Claire

Brian:(on the phone) hey Claire!

Claire:(on the phone) what Brian?

Brian: uh about our relationship um...

Claire: i know it is not gonna work out i was going to call you about that.

Brian: oh so we're over?

Claire: yes besides i found another guy to be with and his name is Kevin Dolenz.

Brian: oh.

Claire: good luck with your life bye.

Brian: bye(hangs up).

He goes over to the guys

Andy: well?

Brian: i am single now to go hit on Jill.

John: hold it Brian you can't just go hit on her and start flirting you have to start a conversation first.

Brian: alright.

He goes over to Jill

Duckie: and should i go to Kelly?

John: yes but remember conversation no flirting right away.

Duckie: got it.

He goes over to Kelly

Andy: well i guess it's just us four then.

Ferris: three i'm gonna go spend time with my girl Sloane.

Andy: ok then us three.

John: yeah.

The girls conversation

Jill: so like i was saying i-

Brian: hi.

Jill: hello who are you?

Brian: Brian and you miss?

Jill: i'm Jill nice to meet you Brian.

Brian: it's nice to meet you too.

Jill: you're sweet.

Brian: hey i was just wondering um-

Jill: what?

Brian: uh...how would you like to go out this coming Friday?

Jill: i would love it!

Brian: alright.

Kelly: so Kris i was jus-

Duckie: hi.

Kelly: hi.

Duckie: i'm Duckie.

Kelly: i'm Kelly.

Duckie: can we talk in private?

Kelly: yes definitely.

They go off

Sabrina: wow!

Julie:(smiling).

Tiffany: congrats Julie.

Julie: thank you.

Sabrina: i can't believe i am the next to be married.

Kris: neither can i and girl let me tell you you got yourself a cool guy!

Sabrina: thanks Kris.

Kris: and you girl you got yourself a great husband!

Julie: thank you Kris!

Tiffany: hey look it looks like Jill got her man and Kelly got her man!

Sabrina: how can you tell?

Tiffany: kissing!

Julie: way to go girls!

Allison: wow!

Suddenly the song "All Time High" by Rita Coolidge comes on

Julie: woo that's my song!

Sabrina: should we dance with our guys Julie?

Julie: yes!

Sabrina goes up to Cameron

Cameron: hey Sabrina(kisses her on the cheek) wanna dance?

Sabrina: yes!

Andy goes up to Allison

Andy: wanna dance Ally?

Allison: sure Andy.

Julie comes up to John

Julie: hey Mr. Bender wanna dance?

John: yes Mrs. Bender i do!

They all go out onto the floor and each couple dances

Dr. Bellows dances with Amanda

Brian dances with Jill

Andy dances with Allison

Ferris dances with Sloane

Duckie dances with Kelly

Cameron dances with Sabrina

John dances with Julie

They are all talking to eachother

Dr. Bellows: what a beautiful day huh Amanda?

Amanda: very beautiful absolutely gorgeous Alfred!

Dr. Bellows smiles continues his dance with her

Brian: wow we barely met and we had our first kiss!

Jill: i know Brian but for some reason in this short time i have known you i fell in love with you.

Brian kisses her on the cheek and continues his dance with her

Duckie: wow Kelly it's like we are made for eachother.

Kelly: i know because i knew i liked you so much Duckie and we had our first kiss.

Duckie kisses her on the lips and continues his dance with her

Andy: wow i am so happy for our friend John!

Allison: i know babe but soon we'll be married!

Andy: that's right.

He continues his dance with her

Ferris: i am happy for John!

Sloane: so am i babe so am i.

Ferris: but soon you'll be Mrs. Ferris Bueller!

Sloane:(giggles).

Ferris kisses her and continues his dance with her

Cameron: wow just think we're next to be married!

Sabrina: i know i already can't wait but let us cheer John and Julie as it is their day!

Cameron smiles, kisses her, and continues his dance with her

John: wow Julie i am the happiest man in the world right now and i have a beautiful woman who is my wife!

Julie: aww you're so sweet!

John: just think you got me off the streets and now we're married wow!

Julie: i love you John!

John: i love you too!

He continues his dance with her

...

Soon the party is over and John and Julie are going to prepare for their honeymoon.

John: i love you Julie.

Julie: i love you too John.

John then picks her up, carries her over his neck as she kisses him on the cheek, and throws his fist in the air as everyone else looks on

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 17:

John and Julie's honeymoon

After they got married, John and Julie are now on their honeymoon. While they are enjoying themselves they ponder about their friends' futures like Cameron and Sabrina, Jill and Brian, Kelly and Duckie, Andy and Allison, Ferris and Sloane, and if the others will find their dream significant others.

John and Julie are kissing but soon stop and talk

John: Julie it is official!

Julie: what?

John: we're married!

Julie: i know.

John: you know somethin i wonder-

Julie: if we should keep this honeymoon goin until next winter?

John: good idea but no i'm wondering about how Cameron and Sabrina's future will be and how will Brian and Jill will be in their future, what will be of Duckie and Kelly's future, Andy and Allison, Ferris and Sloane like how will they be?

Julie: you know i was wondering about that and if Kris and Tiffany and Claire will ever find their guys?

John: true.

Julie: well i have a prediction and i hate predicting things because usually i am right on my predictions especially if they're bad but if they're good then i like being predictive.

John: what's your prediction about?

Julie: about Duckie and Kelly.

John: well what do you think?

Julie: i think that they are gonna last in their relationship just like we are.

John: oh my god i thought you were gonna say something bad because you had me scared for a minute.

Julie: but-

John: but what?

Julie: but i just hope he didn't go through what you went through in his home life.

John: yeah he never really talked about his home life but i assume it is good because he always looked happy.

Julie: he could have been hiding something dark.

John: true and i have my predictions too.

Julie: about?

John: Tiffany.

Julie: what do you think will happen in her future?

John: i think she will run into my old buddy Billy Hicks and then they will fall in a deep love but not as deep as ours.

Julie: interesting and i also have a prediction about Andy and Allison.

John: lay it on me.

Julie: i think those two are gonna get married and stay together like us.

John: that's good and i have my predictions about Kris.

Julie: lay it on me.

John: i think Kris will run into my old friend Kevin Dolenz and those two will start a relationship and get married right away.

Julie: that's cool and i have mine about Claire.

John: spring upon me.

Julie: i think she'll be alone for awhile because it may be better for her not to have a boyfriend for awhile and then eventually she'll find someone.

John: i always thought that too and i have mine about Ferris and Sloane.

Julie: alright spring it on me.

John: i think those two will be the last to get married and they will stay married.

Julie: wow and i have mine about Cameron and Sabrina.

John: alright go ahead.

Julie: they are the next to get married and they will stay married and it'll be Cameron's first and forever time being happy just like you.

John: that's true because his dad treats him like shit.

Julie: yep but atleast you both are away from your dads and-

John: with you beautiful women!

Julie kisses him on the cheek

John kisses her on the lips

John: you know something Julie i never ever thought i'd be this happy but i am.

Julie:(holds his hand) i know you are.

John: and i am still gonna get custody of Sara and Grace.

Julie: oh yeah i completely forgot.

John: so did i until it came back into my cobwebbed brain.

Julie:(laughs).

John:(kisses her on the side of her head).

Julie: i'll be right back Johnny because i am gonna put my bathing suit on.

John: alright and i'll put my swim shorts on.

They go inside the bathrooms and change into their swim attire

Julie:(comes out in a black bikini) how do i look?

John: depends(comes out in blue swim shorts and shirtless showing off his muscles) how do i look?

Julie: strong and cute!

John: you look amazing like an amazonian queen!

Julie: aww!

They both go outside and Julie is spinning a clay pot for John

John then gets behind her and spins it with her

Julie gets a smile on her face and the two kiss

John: Julie.

Julie: yes John?

John: i am having the time of my life and i am spending it with my beautiful wife.

Julie: aww!

She kisses him

John: wow that's a beautiful pot you spun for me.

Julie: you helped me spin it.

John: i know but it is your beautiful hand work that made it for me.

Julie:(wraps her arms around him) .

John: hey first one in the pool is a starfish!

Julie: oh you!

They run towards the pool and both push eachother in

John: i was in first!

Julie: no i was in first Johnny because you slipped in!

John: that was staged!

Julie: oh yeah staged come on admit it i won!

John:(giggles and splashes her).

Julie:(splashes him back).

John:(splashes her more and more).

Soon Julie is soaked

John: hey Julie.

Julie: yes?

John: i don't want this to ever end!

Julie: who said our marriage was going to end?

John: no no no i'm talking about our honeymoon because this is the most fun i had in my life!

Julie: i know why must the sun set on this very day!

John: eh soon we'll do this again during the summer!

Julie: i know!

John: well starfish should we get out and dry up before it gets too late?

Julie: yes Squidward!

John:(giggles) really Spongebob?

Julie:(giggles) Patrick!

John: Sandy!

Julie: Mr. Krabs!

John: Plankton!

Julie: Karen the computer W.I.F.E!

John:(giggles).

Julie: i love your laugh!

John: you do because i was always told i had an annoying laugh.

Julie: well ya don't!

John:(laughs again).

Julie: are you quick to laugh?

John: yes i suppose i'll say that something tickles my funny bone a lot but i will not admit to being ticklish!

Julie: you're not ticklish?!

John: nope!

Julie comes near him

John moves away but not successfully as Julie starts tickling him

John:(laughing) Julie stop it! ah ha ha! stop stop stop!

Julie: who's ticklish now? why can't you stay still?

John:(laughs to the point of not getting a word in edge wise).

Julie stops

John: did you stop?

Julie: yes!

John: phew thank god!

Julie: you're ticklish!

John: i guess so!

They then get out, dry themselves, and go inside

As John lays on the couch Julie comes over and starts tickling his feet

John:(laughs).

Julie continues tickling his feet

John laughs hard

Julie then tickles his sides

John laughs to the point of snorting

Julie then tickles his under arms

John laughs to the point of not getting a word in edge wise and then passes out due to the laughing and tickling

Julie stops and gives him a kiss on the head

John then wakes up

Julie: that's a fast recovery!

John: i know because you tickled me!

Julie: hey we all need to be tickled sometimes!

John: no one has tickled me before!

Julie: well i did just now!

John: i know!

They then get ready to go to bed and as soon as they are in bed they make love and then stop and talk

Julie: John.

John: yes?

Julie: i love you.

John: i love you too and i had fun!

Julie: so did i!

They are soon fast asleep

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 18:

One surprise i'll never forget

While John and Julie are continuing their wonderful honeymoon they both get a surprise that they'll never forget! But what will the surprise be? Could Kris be with Billy Hicks John's old friend? Could Julie possibly be pregnant? Could they have the other couples joining them?

John: Julie.

Julie: yes John?

John: i never want this to end!

Julie: like i said our marriage will never end!

John: i know that i was meaning the trip.

Julie: i know me too!

The Phone Rings

Julie: i'll get that.

She answers the phone and on the other line is...Sabrina

Julie: hi Sabrina this is a surprising call how are things with you and Cameron?

Sabrina: fine great hey we have a big surprise for you and John!

Julie: aww that's so sweet!

Sabrina: you only have to do one thing.

Julie: what is it?

Sabrina: open the door.

Julie: huh?

Sabrina: hang up the phone and open the door.

Julie: ok?

She hangs up with a puzzled look on her face

John: what is it Julie?

Julie: i don't know because Sabrina just called me and told me that you and i are in for a big surprise and then she said i have to open the door what does that mean?

John: a present could have been sent maybe?

Outside the door

Kris: i wonder what kind of look she'll have on her face.

Kelly: i don't know but we'll see.

Sabrina: ok i hear her coming everyone quiet down.

Julie opens the door

All 10 of them: SURPRISE!

Julie:(wide eyed) surprise is right what- how did you guys get here i-i mean i'm glad you guys are here.

Sabrina: well what can i say we thought it'd be more fun to spend it with other couples.

Julie:(jokingly) you backed me into the wall i'll say!

John:(comes out and gets wide eyed) Julie what uh what are they i mean who-

Julie: i know i'm a bit confused myself and Kris who is this guy you brought along?

Kris: Billy Hicks he is my good friend i decided to bring along.

John: Billy Hicks my old-

Billy: John Bender is that you?

John: yes i mean i sorta changed my hair but-

Billy: how you doin man?

John: great bro!

They high five and fist bump

John: let me guess you broke up with Wendy and you're now just good friends with Kris?

Billy:(whispers) well between you and me i am kinda in love with her man i mean she is so beautiful and how dare you not invite me to your wedding?

John: man i did invite you i sent you an invite!

Billy: you did then i must have missed it with my- oh wait you did i remember now and i forgot to tell you i couldn't because of my sax solo and i-

John: it's alright i ain't grudgin!

Billy: that's good!

Tiffany: wow Julie this is a big room real big for a party!

Julie: yeah it is isn't it and who is this you brought with you?

Tiffany: oops i completely forgot um this is Kevin Dolenz my good friend!

John: hold it right there Kevin Dolenz?

Kevin: John Bender is that you?

John: in the flesh Kev!

Kevin: man how you been doin these days?

John: eh first so so but now excellent and i am with the love of my life and i see you and Tiffany are "just friends"!

Kevin:(whispers) between you and me i love her so much!

John: then simply marry her man!

Kevin: i think i will but not right away and how come you didn't invite me to your wedding?

John: i did invite you.

Kevin: oh wait you did and i showed up to the wrong wedding because i was thrown out!

John: you didn't look closely at the address i take it.

Kevin: nope sorry bro!

John: hey i ain't grudgin on ya!

Kevin: yeah i know!

Brian: hey John!

John: what up Brian!

They high five

John: so Brian how is it with you and Jill?

Brian: goin swell!

John: congrats man!

Duckie: hey John!

John: sup Duckie how's it goin with Kelly?

Duckie: it's goin fantastic!

John: that's good!

Cameron: sup John!

John: what up Cameron!

They fist bump

John: how's it goin with Sabrina?

Cameron: it's goin like it should awesome!

John:(giggles).

Julie: so Kris how did you and Billy meet and get to be "friends"?

Kris: you don't believe me do you Julie?

Julie: you know me already and i have a feeling there's more goin on between you two.

Sabrina: come on Kris no secrets.

Kris:(giggles) you guys seriously.

Kelly: you're blushin!

Kris: you called me on it didn't you dang you Kelly!

Jill: Kris admit what you told me?

Kris:(whispers) ok alright but don't tell Billy please because if ya do so help me i will throw you girls into the pool out there(giggles).

Julie: tell us Kris!

Kris:(whispers) alright between all of you and me i kinda am startin to fall for Billy!

Sabrina: i knew it!

Kris: how?

Sabrina: by the way you're blushing.

Kris:(jokingly rolls her eyes).

Kelly: how did you two meet?

Kris: i was in the jazz bar where he was playing his saxaphone in a performance and after that he and i got to talking and we decided to be great friends.

Julie: wow!

Kris: uh Julie i always wondered how you and John met?

Julie: well first of all he had just graduated community college and was then on the streets after a bitter fight with his dad and then Sabrina brought him into the station after getting him off the streets and then i went and talked to him and let him move in with me and after that we really started being more than friends and it brought us to where we're at married.

Kris: wow!

Tiffany: wow indeed!

Kelly: speaking of meeting Tiffany how did you and Kevin meet?

Tiffany: it's stupid really.

Julie: friendship and love isn't stupid Tiffany and besides i know you are falling for him too!

Tiffany: alright i'll tell.

Kelly: go ahead.

Tiffany: alright so i walked into Armando's you know that bar that's also a diner, jazz, and recreational center like pool and all of that well anyways he was sitting alone at a table so i sat down across from him at his table and we started talking and next thing you know we danced to the jazz and that's how we started being great friends.

Julie: interesting.

Kris: Sabrina how did you meet Cameron?

Sabrina: well first of all i had been seeing him around but not talking to him and then i went to Julie because i started to fall for him and evidently he told John the same thing so we met up at Julie and John's house and we went on our first date and that's how our love started.

Kris: wow!

Tiffany: Kelly how did you and Duckie meet?

Kelly: well i always saw Duckie around and i never spoke to him before and suddenly at Julie and John's wedding he came to me and we started speaking and shared our first kiss and that's how our love started.

Kris: wow!

Sabrina: Jill how did you and Brian meet?

Jill: well i had always seen Brian around kinda lookin lonely since his ex always mistreated him and of course i didn't speak to him but at John and Julie's wedding he came up to me after he dumped his ex and we got to talking and next thing you know we share our kiss and that's how our love started.

Julie: so we all found great guys to be with!

Sabrina: indeed!

Julie: if you guys want snacks and drinks they are over there and-

Suddenly the song "All Time High" by Rita Coolidge comes on

Julie: wow my song is on should we go out there and dance with our guys?

Sabrina: yes!

Tiffany goes up to Kevin

Kevin: hey Tiffany.

Tiffany: hi Kevin you wanna dance?

Kevin: sure.

Kris goes up to Billy

Billy: hey Kris.

Kris: Billy wanna dance?

Billy: most definitely with my favorite person.

Jill goes up to Brian

Brian: hi Jill.

Jill: hi Brian wanna dance?

Brian: yes definitely.

Kelly goes up to Duckie

Duckie: hey Kelly.

Kelly: hi Duckie wanna dance?

Duckie: sure.

Sabrina goes up to Cameron

Cameron: hey Sabrina.

Sabrina: wanna dance Cam?

Cameron: sure.

Julie goes up to John

John: hey Julie.

Julie: wanna dance handsome?

John: sure thing beautiful!

They go outside and romantically dance and talk to eachother

Kevin and Tiffany talk

Tiffany: wow Kevin i barely met you and already i am beginning to like you.

Kevin: i know Tiffany and i feel that we should be more than just friends.

Tiffany: wow because i feel the same way.

Kevin kisses her on the lips and continues his dance with her

Kris and Billy talk

Kris: wow Billy not only are you a great sax player but you're a good dancer too!

Billy: aww thanks Kris.

Kris: you know i am beginning to like you!

Billy: that's strange because so am i!

Kris:(smiles).

Billy kisses her on the lips and continues his dance with her

Brian and Jill talk

Jill: wow Brian i am trully happy for John and Julie and i know we'll be married soon!

Brian: me too and i knew from the moment you and i met i knew we will have something going well we do and i love you!

Jill: i love you too!

Brian kisses her and continues his dance with her

Duckie and Kelly talk

Kelly: Duckie i knew you and i had something for eachother!

Duckie: so did i Kelly so did i!

Kelly: i know we'll be married soon!

Duckie kisses her and continues his dance with her

Cameron and Sabrina talk

Sabrina: Cameron i can't believe we're the next to be married!

Cameron: i know right but hey if i am to be married atleast it is with my dream girl!

Sabrina: aww you are so sweet!

Cameron: like candy?

Sabrina: yes.

Cameron kisses her on the lips and continues his dance with her

John and Julie talk

Julie: i love you John!

John: i love you too!

Julie: you know i knew you were the man of my dreams and guess what here i am with him now dancing with him on our honeymoon!

John: true and here i am with the girl of my dreams and the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy!

Julie:(giggles) oh Johnny you know i love you!

John: and you know i love you and your gorgeous eyes!

Julie: first time anyone has ever called my eyes gorgeous.

John: well they are and your eyes cannot go on anyone else except the beautiful woman who is my wife and that's you Julie.

Julie: you're so sweet and you know i am really enjoying this honeymoon!

John: me too and this is one surprise i'll never forget!

Julie: me either Johnny me either!

John: and you're one girl one girl i'll always love forever and ever!

Julie: and you're one guy i'll always love forever and ever!

John kisses her on the lips and continues his dance with her

...

When the dance is over they all deicde on what to do next

Sabrina: Cameron what should we all do next?

Cameron: go in the pool!

Sabrina: good idea!

Kris: sounds fun!

Billy: i'm in!

Tiffany: me too!

Kevin: count me in!

Kelly: count me in!

Duckie: me too!

Brian: me too!

Jill: count me in!

Julie: me too!

John: me three!

Julie: me four!

John:(giggles) me five!

Julie: alright girls let's get our bathing suits on!

John: guys let's get our swim shorts on!

They all go inside seperate bathrooms and change

Tiffany:(comes out in a red bikini) Kevin how do i look?

Kevin:(from the other bathroom) depends(comes out) how do i look?

Tiffany: as handsome as ever!

They go outside to wait for the others

Kris:(comes out in a teal bikini) Billy how do i look?

Billy:(from the other bathroom) depends(comes out) how do i look?

Kris: like a beach boy who is very handsome!

They go outside along with Kevin and Tiffany and wait for the others

Jill:(comes out in a blue bikini) Brian how do i look?

Brian:(from the other bathroom) depends(comes out) how do i look?

Jill: like a handsome guy who i am dating!

They go outside and join Kevin, Billy, Tiffany and Kris

Kelly:(comes out in a white bikini) Duckie how do i look?

Duckie:(from the other bathroom) depends(comes out) how do i look?

Kelly: like the man of my dreams.

They go outside and join Brian, Kevin, Billy, Jill, Tiffany, and Kris

Sabrina:(comes out in a magenta bikini) Cameron how do i look?

Cameron:(from the other bathroom) hmm that depends(comes out) how do i look?

Sabrina: like my knight in shining armor!

They go outside and join Duckie, Brian, Kevin, Billy, Kelly, Jill, Tiffany, and Kris

Julie:(comes out in a black bikini) John how do i look?

John:(from the other bathroom) hmm Julie that depends(comes out) how do i look?

Julie: like the man who i am married to who is very handsome!

They go outside and join everyone

Kevin: ok who's going in first?

Duckie: i have an idea how about we all line up hold hands and then as we jump in we let go of each other's hands.

Kevin: good idea.

John: works for me.

They all line up and hold hands

Duckie: ok ready 1!

Cameron: 2!

John: 3!

They all jump in and come up and swim to the shallow end laughing

Sabrina: that's one way to get wet!

Julie: i'll say!

John:(splashes her).

Julie: hey(splashes him back).

John:(splashes her).

Soon they are all splashing each other and then stop

Billy: alright who wants to jump in again?

John: i guess all of us.

They all get out

Billy: ok Kris gets pushed in first!

Kris: no no don't you dare!

He pushes her in

Kris:(pops up laughing) i'm gonna get you Billy!

Billy: yeah right!

Kris grabs his ankle and pulls him in

Tiffany laughs

Kevin pushes her in

Tiffany:(pops up) Kevin!

Kevin: i'm i sorry i just slipped!

Tiffany: yeah right!

She grabs his ankle and pulls him in

Jill and Brian push eachother in

Duckie and Kelly push eachother in

Cameron picks Sabrina up

Sabrina: no Cameron don't you dare!

He jumps in with her in his arms and they both pop up laughing

John: you're next Julie!

Julie: don't you dare Johnny!

John: in ya go(he pushes her in).

Julie:(pops up) Johnny i'm gonna get you for that!

John: oh really?

He slips in

Julie:(laughs) that was just luck!

John:(pops up laughing).

Soon as they continue to have fun, Kris gets out and serves them all drinks including herself and Billy and they all talk

John: you know something i have had alot of fun with you guys and with my beautiful wife right here and i have to say although i was surprised to see you guys i still am glad i am having the time of my life because i am spending it with my favorite people so here's to us!

All 12 of them: TO US!

John: i love all you guys especially you Julie!

Julie: aww i love you too!

Kris: love ya Johnny!

Sabrina: yep we all do!

Soon enough it is bed time and they all go in seperate rooms together. John and Julie go to their main room. Soon everyone is making love and then fast asleep.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 19:

Rear Window

After John and Julie return from their honeymoon, they begin to settle back into their house but soon enough John is suspicious of their neighbor across the way. That certain mysterious neighbor is none other than Mr. Lars Thorwald! John is very suspicious of Thorwald after he heard his wife scream and then doesn't see his wife. Julie thinks he is crazy for peeping out the window but soon joins his side and begins having her suspicions of him too! But who else will get involved on this Rear Window case?

Julie: oh John i had a lovely time on our honeymoon!

John: so did i Julie so did i!

Julie:(yawns) well i'm gonna go up to bed!

John: i'll join you in a while just let me lock up.

Julie: alright.

She goes upstairs

John locks everything up, looks around, and suddenly hears a woman scream

Mrs. Thorwald:(screams) DON'T!

The glass breaks

John:(gets wide eyed and looks out the window and soon sees Thorwald go in and out of the apartment).

Julie:(calls from upstairs) Johnny you coming?

John: yes i'll be there right now.

John then goes and gets his sleep shirt and shorts on and then go upstairs but still staring towards the window

Julie comes out

Julie: Johnny what's wrong?

John: huh?

Julie: you look like you just saw a ghost.

John: oh well i uh i-

Julie: come to bed.

They get in bed and John is still staring at the window

Julie: you have been staring at the window for about 10 minutes now what's the matter?

John: Julie i think something has happened to the salesman's wife something like murder.

Julie:(eyes get wide) murder?!

John: yes because i heard the wife scream and then glass break and now the salesman has gone in and out of his apartment now that right there is-

Julie: oh John that could mean alot of things and murder would be the last!

John: but-

Julie: Johnny it's best if you get some sleep and stop looking out the window in the livingroom.

John: ugh maybe you're right.

Julie:(kisses him on the cheek) good night John!

John: good night.

Then as Julie goes to sleep, John sneaks out and goes to the livingroom and gets his huge camera lense and stares out the window until dawn. Julie comes out the next morning to find John on the couch sleeping. John wakes up.

Julie: Johnny you've been down here all night?!

John: i'm sorry Julie it's just that(grabs his camera lense and looks out the window into it) uh huh just as i thought cleaning the knife and saw to conceal any evidence huh?! you also have ropes too?!

Julie: Johnny just look at yourself!

John: what what's wrong?

Julie: i have seen people watch others doing mysterious things in all but the way you're doing it with a huge camera lense just insane!

John: insane how?!

Julie: because it-(looks out the window and sees another suspicious thing that catches her eye) uh John let's go back where you started now what exactly did you hear or see?

John: i'll tell you as soon as you tell me what you saw.

Julie: i saw a huge trunk with chains wrapped around it.

John: hmm(looks into his camera lense).

The salesman comes to his window and looks out

John: get back get back!

Julie: what?

John: he is at the window!

Julie: isn't he always?

John: yes but that's no ordinary look. That's the kind of look a man gives when he's afraid somebody might be watching him.

Julie: true.

John: Julie we have to get him to confess that he is guilty of murdering his wife!

Julie: how we don't know his name.

John: i have an idea when he leaves his apartment room read the room number and his name on his mailbox and call me on a pay phone and tell me.

Julie: alright.

John: but let's wait.

They wait until he leaves and Julie goes and reads the name on the mailbox and the room number and calls John on the nearest phone.

The phone rings

John:(answers) yes Julie?

Julie: ok the room number is 165 and the name is Mr and Mrs Lars that i Mr and Mrs Lars Thorwald.

John: thanks Julie and hurry back before Thorwald decides to come back.

Julie comes back and the two stare out the window

John:(looking into his lense).

Julie: i wonder why in the world would he want to kill her?!

John: because he either had a girlfriend or hated his wife as she was an invalid which is wrong.

Julie: indeed it is.

Then they go off to bed and are fast asleep.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 20

Rear Window part 2

After Julie and John have their suspicions about their neighbor Thorwald their suspicions soon attract the attention of others and those others are Sabrina, Kelly, Cameron, and Banacek.

At central perk Kelly and Sabrina talk

Kelly: Sabrina i'm a bit worried.

Sabrina: oh about what Kelly?

Kelly: about Julie because ever since her and John's honeymoon they both haven't left their house.

Sabrina: i know that does seem a bit odd.

Kelly: let's go over there and see if they are ok.

Sabrina: alright and i'll bring Cameron along.

Soon Kelly is off to go to John and Julie's house and Sabrina and Cameron soon join her and they arrive to the house and knock on the door

John: Julie be careful.

Julie: alright.

At the door

Julie: who is it?

Sabrina: it's us.

Julie opens the door

Julie: hey guys how have you been?

She lets them in

Kelly: better question is how have you and John been?

Julie: fine.

Sabrina: may we speak to you privately?

Cameron: and may i speak to you privately?

John: sure.

Julie: i guess.

They go into spearate rooms

Kelly closes the door

Sabrina: ok Julie what's going on?

Kelly: how come you and John haven't left the house?

Julie: because we're a little bit suspicious of that neighbor right over there across from us.

Kelly: the salesman?

Julie: yes Thorwald is his name and John and i both know he did something.

Sabrina: oh like what?

Julie: murder.

In the room John is in

Cameron: murder that's your suspicion of the salesman?

John: no no not suspicion i know he did it because why would he have a trunk and rope tying it and knives and saws?

Cameron: maybe he could be-

John: murdering his wife no he already did that and why would he do it in the bath tub i'll tell you why because he wanted to do it somewhere where he could wash away any blood.

Cameron: you should be a detective!

John: not a bad idea!

In the room Julie is in

Sabrina: oh Julie since when di-

She notices Thorwald doing something fishy

Kelly: Sabrina what is it wha-

She also notices too

Kelly: um Julie?

Julie: yes?

Sabrina: let's go back to where you started now exactly what did you or John witness?

In the room John is in

Cameron: ok John tha-

He notices Thorwald doing a fishy thing too

Cameron: i think you may be right.

John: i know i am.

They all go out into the living room

Cameron: Sabrina did you see something suspicious?

Sabrina: yes did you?

Cameron: mmm hmm.

Kelly: so did i and i wonder what he is doing now.

Julie: John call Banacek he's a good detective.

John does so and Banacek investigates the whole ordeal and comes back with words they hoped they'd never hear

Julie: well..

Sabrina: is he guilty or not?

John: Banacek tell us!

Banacek: Lars Thorwald is no more a murderer than me!

John: what?!

Banacek: you heard me loud and clear now let's drop the case!

Kelly: didn't you find anything suspicious i mean a woman doesn't leave her jewelry in her purse when she leaves i mean-

Banacek: you something miss Garrett that woman intuition stuff sells magazines!

He leaves

John angrily throws something

Julie: look i know it wasn't the answer we all wanted to hear but-

John: that's why Thorwald tricked Banacek and he is being clever a bit too clever!

Julie: you know something i have always wanted to meet Mrs. Thorwald!

Kelly: do you suppose we can find her remains in the garden or her jewels?

Sabrina: yes let's go over there now!

John: no wait til night fall and until he leaves.

They wait and night falls and soon a lady is yelling about her dog and how it was murdered and soon John notices how every apartment is litted except Thorwald's

John: well i'll be damned if Thorwald didn't kill the dog!

Cameron: what do you mean?

John: that damn Thorwald killed that dog and i know because his apartment is the only darkest one!

Sabrina: you're right.

Cameron notices Thorwald is wondering about

John starts to dial Thorwald's number

Julie: John what are you doing?

John: you'll see i'm gonna trick him out of there so that way you ladies can go over there and see.

Thorwald's phone rings

John: come on Thorwald pick it up! pick it up who knows it could be your girlfriend you know the one you killed your wife so you can be with her.

Thorwald answers the phone

Lars Thorwald: hello?

John: hey Thorwald look we have a meeting at the central perk!

Thorwald: who are you?

John: you'll find out once you leave and when you get there i want to know about the estate of the late Mrs. Thorwald!

Thorwald: i don't know what you mean!

John: quit stalling Thorwald or i'll call the cops!

Thorwald: i'll be there!

He hangs up and heads out of his apartment

Kelly: there's our cue!

John: not yet wait until he leaves.

Cameron: ok he left!

John: go go go and be careful!

The ladies are soon outside and Kelly digs in the flower bed and doesn't find anything

John: damm it!

Cameron: wait what are Sabrina and Julie doing?

John: no no no Julie don't!

Julie goes into Thorwald's apartment and finds the purse and holds it up to show John

John: Julie be careful you don't know when he can come back!

Cameron: she can't hear you.

John: unfortunately not.

Julie opens it up and can't find the jewels but soon enough she finds the jewels and is about to make off with them

Cameron: uh oh big bad and creepy is back!

John: wha-

Cameron: Thorwald!

John:(sees Thorwald) oh shit Julie get out of there!

Cameron soon signals for Sabrina and Kelly to come back

Sabrina: why?!

Cameron: Thorwald!

Sabrina: what?!

Cameron: Thorwald! Thorwald!

Sabrina:(gasps).

She and Kelly run back to John and Julie's house

John: oh Julie!

Sabrina: oh no!

Kelly: oh Julie hide!

John: Julie! oh no!

Sabrina: call the police!

John calls the police

John: that's right so please hurry a woman is being assaulted in room 165 on 7th street!

He hangs up

John: oh Julie!

Thorwald enters his apartment

John: oh here we go!

Thorwald then sees Julie and asks her for the jewels back but she refuses and then a struggle begins

Julie yells for John

Julie: John! John!

John: oh shit!

Thorwald looks over then turns the light off as he tries to assault Julie by strangulation

Cameron: oh no!

Soon the cops arrive to Thorwald's apartment and as he is explaining some things Julie holds her hand behind her back and wiggles her finger showing the ring

John: oh no Julie!

Thorwald looks at the ring and stares back at John

John: oh shit he saw us everyone get back!

Kelly: oh no!

Cameron: smart girl she's not turning him in.

John: smart girl nothing she's putting her career in risk because of him!

Sabrina: oh god!

John: alright go bail her out here's $40 from me and there $60 in her clutch purse.

Sabrina: got it!

John: now everyone go but not all at once!

Cameron: what are you gonna do?

John: if Thorwald wants me then he'll get me!

Sabrina: are you nuts he'll kill you!

John: i'll be fine!

They all leave and John makes a call to Banacek

John: hello Banacek.

Banacek: Bender what is it now?

John: look Thorwald knows i've been watching him and now he is scared stiff you wanna know why because he killed his wife other wise why would he be doing late night trips and kill a dog because it knew too much and try to keep a low profile?!

Banacek: that all sounds suspicious alright i'll come and take a look!

John:(whispering) well hurry because he'll be arriving to my place at any moment!

Banacek: i'll be there!

John: hurry!

They hang up

The phone rings

John: hello Banacek? Banacek? hello?

He hangs up and gets more scared as he hears footsteps getting closer and closer

John:(quietly) oh fuck!

He then grabs the flasher from his camera and gets the extra bulbs ready

John:(nervous) oh shit what did i get myself into?!

Thorwald enters

John:(quietly to himself) oh fuck!

The door shuts slowly

Thorwald: who are you?! what is it that you want from me?! money?! i haven't got any!

John doesn't answer

Thorwald: say something! your friend the girl she could have turned me in why didn't she? speak up! could you get that ring back?!

John: i can't the police have it!

Thorwald starts to walk closer to him

John flashes the flasher at him

Thorwald stops and tries again

John flashes at him

Thorwald stops and gets closer

John flashes him again

Thorwald stops

John sees Banacek and Julie

Thorwald gets closer to kill John

John:(realizing he may be killed yells for Julie and Banacek) JULIE! BANACEK! JULIE!

Julie and Banacek rush outside

Soon all neighbors start to rush outside

There is a struggle between Thorwald and John and soon John is hanging onto dear life while the cops grab Thorwald and John falls onto a mattress but passes out

Julie is at his side

Julie: John are you ok say something!

Kelly: he passed out.

Banacek comes out

John:(wakes up) ah my head i-i made it thank god!

Banacek: Thorwald said he's gonna take us on a journey wanna be a part of it?

Kelly: no none of us do.

Banacek: well good job John!

John: ah i told you i was right.

Banacek: yeah yeah but get some rest.

John is hanging onto Julie and limping to their two story apartment

Sabrina, Cameron and Kelly all go home

Soon John is resting on the couch

Julie: wow John he almost killed you.

John: yeah but the good thing is he's going away forever and i'm sorry he attacked you!

Julie: i was semi prepared for that.

John smiles

Julie then gets out a book to read while John takes a little nap.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 21

Operation: John gets custody of Sara

After John and Julie got married, John promised Sara he would fight for custody of her. Well now John is keeping his word like he said. So is John ready to play his parent/sibling role? How will he fight for custody of her away from his dad as he told his dad he never wanted to see him again? Let's find out!

John reading the paper

Julie: John there's something on your mind.

John: how can you tell?

Julie: the way you're reading that newspaper so what's up?

John: remember when i promised Sara that after we are married i will get her into our custody away from my dad?

Julie: yes i do.

John: today is gonna be the day the day that hopefully i will get custody of her.

Julie: how will you fight your dad on that because you told him yourself you never ever wanted to see him again.

John: my aunt Jennifer is a D.A. so she may be able to help me plus she hates my dad.

Julie: does she know about the abuse?

John: no but i'll tell her.

Julie: good and hopefully Sara does get into our custody because i promised her that i'd be a great mother figure/sister in law for her.

John: well actions speaks louder than words so let's keep our word.

Julie: yeah let's.

John: plus poor girl has been through enough abuse and witnessing my dad beat the shit out of me that when she comes with us she'll be much safer.

Julie: yes she will and plus she'd be happier over here with us.

John: alright well i'm gonna go get dressed.

John goes to their room and puts on his black pinstripe suit and black pinstripe pants and black tie with red diamond motif which has black squares in the center of each diamond and black socks and shoes.

John comes out

John: alright wish me luck.

Julie: bye Johnny.

They kiss and then he leaves and goes to the D.A.'s office

inside the office he is greeted by alot of people who know him

Melanie Taylor: hi John!

John: hi Melanie!

Eve Kendall: hi John!

John: hi Eve!

Judy Barton: hi John haven't seen you in a while!

John: hey Judy where's my aunt?

Judy: Jennifer is right in there.

John: thanks.

On the inside of Jennifer's office

Jennifer Bender:(putting papers away).

A knock at her door

Jennifer Bender: come on in!

John walks in

Jennifer: wow my day just got brighter hi John!

John: hi aunt Jennifer.

Jennifer: sit down kiddo(turns to her partner/friend who brought him in) that'll be all Victoria thank you.

Victoria walks out and shuts the door

John sits down

Jennifer: something the matter Johnny?

John: no.

Jennifer: John don't lie i know when there is something on your mind you get that look on your face now what is it?

John: uh Jennifer i may need to ask you a big favor for me.

Jennifer: anything baby just let it out.

John: alright well you see Sara and I got abused by my dad and I got away from him but i need your help to help me get custody of Sara because i don't want her in the hands of my dad anymore so will you help me aunt Jennifer please?

Jennifer: wait your dad abused you and abuses Sara?!

John: yes he does.

Jennifer: then i will do everything in my power to make sure she is in your care John!

John: thank you because until it is done his life hangs by a thread a tiny tiny tiny thread!

He kicks the trash can

John: THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!

Jennifer: easy Johnny!

John: this how i'll be to him when i ask him about his opinion i'll be like WHAT ABOUT YOU FUCK YOU! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!

Jennifer: hey John let's watch the mouth.

John: sorry it's just i get such Fuckin rage when i speak of him!

Jennifer: i understand i understand but you need to calm down.

John: Julie is helping me on that.

Jennifer: that's good.

John: well how do you think i'll get custody of her away from my dad?

Jennifer: i have custody documents already from your mom so you just sign down there and Sara is all yours.

John: are you serious?

Jennifer: yes.

John: oh my go-i don't know wha-i-i y-

Jennifer: just sign it and Sara and her things are already in that room.

John: wait how did you?

Mrs. Bliss Bender comes out

John: ma?

Bliss Bender: yes it's me i signed custody over to you because i hate your dad and i don't wanna raise anymore kids.

She walks out

John: that was fast.

Jennifer: well go in she's waiting.

John goes in

John:(picks Sara up).

Sara: can we go home John?

John: yes kiddo.

He kisses her on the cheek

He comes out

John: thanks Jennifer.

Jennifer: don't mention it.

He and Sara go home

They arrive

John: knock knock Julie.

Julie: hey Johnny(kisses him on the lips).

John: guess what my mom signed custody of Sara over to me.

Julie: that fast?

John: yes and she is ours now.

Sara:(giggles).

John: why don't you Sara go into that new little room that is yours now.

Sara goes in

Julie: i'm so proud of you!

John: no i should thank you first because i made a promise to Sara and you helped me keep that promise.

Julie: that doesn't change the fact that i am proud that you kept your word.

John: i know.

Julie: you're a good brother to her.

John: thanks Julie.

Julie: don't mention it.

John:(begins to cry).

Julie: oh Johnny what's the matter?

John:(cries harder).

Julie hugs him and comforts him

Julie: what's wrong Johnny?

John: nothing i'm just happy that she(snif) she got out of that awful environment and she won't have to suffer a beating anymore!

Julie: it's ok John you did the right thing by getting her out of that awful place and you know what we're gonna take good care of her i mean you and i never thought we'd get to this day but we did you see.

John:(crying) i-i guess you're right.

Julie: i know i am.

She kisses him on the head

He kisses her on the lips

John: i love you Julie.

Julie: i love you too John.

They soon start kissing and making out on the couch and stop and talk

Julie: John how did you do it?

John: my mom signed over custody to me and said she didn't want to raise anymore kids because she's a bitter woman.

Julie: well i'm not and you're not abusive.

John kisses her on the lips

Soon they are both fast asleep

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

The Bender I Know...is not of what you depict him as

Chapter 22:

Childhood buddy

After all is done with Sara's custody and after hearing of his marriage John's childhood buddy Joe Dimitrios decides to pay him a visit. So one day after a bitter fight with his wife Victoria Joe decides to go and reunite with John and he is on Julie's doorsteps.

Knock at the door

Julie: i'm coming.

She opens the door to only see in front of her was a 6'2'' tall muscular man

Julie: and who are you?

The muscle buff man speaks with a thick accent

Joe: i am Joe Dimitrios i am here to see John Bender.

Julie: did he do something wrong?

Joe: no.

Julie: ok then i'll go get him.

She goes into the bedroom

Julie: Johnny?

John: yes Julie?

Julie: there's this muscular looking fellow standing on our porch and-

John: wait muscular and how tall is he?

Julie: i don't know like 6'2'' maybe?

John: how does his voice sound?

Julie: he has a thick accent

John: alright i'll go see who it is.

He goes to the door

John: who the hell are you?

Joe: who the hell are you?

John: wait a minute what's your name?

Joe: Joe, Joe Dimitrios and yours?

John: wait Joe as in my childhood friend Joe?

Joe:(immediately recognizes him) John, John Bender is that you?

John: yeah man how have you been?

Joe: i've had better days and i heard you are married.

John: that's right and the beautiful woman who opened the door for you is my wife Julie.

Joe: wow you finally got married!

John: hard to believe but yeah.

Joe: me too!

John: to who?

Joe: my high school sweetheart Victoria Lind now Victoria Lind Dimitrios.

John: congrats man!

Joe: thanks.

John: but what made you decide to come by today?

Joe: eh i jus wanted to know why i wasn't invited to your wedding and i had an argument with Victoria.

John: i sent you an invitation.

Joe: oh wait you did and i showed up at the wrong wedding because everyone screamed at the sight of me!

John: aye i ain't grudgin!

Joe: thanks!

John: so why the argument with Victoria?

Joe: well i was home but late from work and all and she was all like why you late and blah blah blah you know!

John: mmm so you two aren't talking as of now?

Joe: nah but is it ok if i crash here?

John: sure why?

Joe: well let's put it this way i can't deal with the wife at home!

John: so is that why you came all the way over here?

Joe: yep and also i heard you got custody of your sister!

John: i did!

Joe: that's good!

Soon it is 8:00pm

Joe: i betta get situated on ze couch!

John: ight.

Julie comes out

John: Julie is it alright if Joe stays the night?

Julie: yes of course!

John: thanks!

Joe: thank you!

John: well see ya in the A.M. Joe!

Joe: good night!

John and Julie go upstairs and get into bed and make out but stop and talk

Julie: Johnny why is Joe staying the night?

John:(kisses her on the neck) he had an argument with his wife and she kicked him out!

Julie: oh that makes sense and um how long have you two known eachother?

John: since we were infants!

Julie: wow!

John: mmmmm hmm!

Julie: good night Johnny!

John: good night Julie!

They are all fast asleep

To Be Continued...


End file.
